Lost Forever
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: Adopted from YueRaven224. Robin met his end one year ago. As his anniversary approaches, the new threat of Deathstroke's apprentice, Renegade arises. When they finally capture the boy, they are faced with hard truths about what really happened a year ago. Can the team save their old friend, or is he lost to them forever? Cover art not mine.
1. 1: Torture

**Hey everybody, I adopted this from YueRaven224. I made a few adjustments to the first two chapters, which she wrote. I just did this so it would be easier to work with and for people to understand.**

 **Also, I would like to know what pairing(s) you guys would like. There will be not a lot of Zatanna,** **so if you could choose someone else for Robin, that'd be great. Tell me if you prefer no pairings too, or just none for Robin! I'd be happy to oblige!**

 **And I'm still pretending Wally's the only one who knows Robin's secret ID!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

Another scream ripped through my throat as Joker made another cut in my chest. I was vaguely aware of my team begging Joker to stop. The insane clown just keeps laughing as he continues dragging the knife across my chest. He finally pulls the knife away and laughs, admiring his work. I glanced down to see a jagged, bleeding 'Joker' scrawled across my chest.

I look into my teammates eyes as Joker leaves to retrieve his next torture device. The lenses of my mask had fallen off sometime back, so they could see the fear and pain in my eyes as clearly as I could see it in theirs.

This wasn't how the mission was supposed to go! It was supposed to be a simple covert mission, but then again it always was, wasn't it? Surprisingly, it was me who screwed up. Can you blame me? After all, seven years ago today, my parents died.

This is all my fault, just like that was.

"I am sorry, Robin." Kaldur said. Why was he apologizing? It was MY fault!

"No, Kal, I'm sorry. I should have known tha-"

Wally cut me off. " _Why are you apologizing?!_ Dick, you sacrificed yourself to be tortured by _him,_ knowing fully well what he can do, just to protect us! And on _today_ of _all days!_ "

I didn't know how to reply so I stayed silent. The doors crashed open and the Clown Prince of Crime walked in with his signature eerie smile plastered on his face. He pulled out a knife and leaned in close to my face.

"Well, Bird Boy, I gotta leave soon, Batsy should be on his way now. I just wanted to give you another keepsake from your Uncle J!" He laughed and stuck his knife into the left corner of my mouth. I glared, trying to keep an otherwise straight face.

"Why so serious?" He cackled like the maniac he was as he slashed the knife upwards, making it look like a smile. The cuts didn't go through, but were deep enough to scar. He laughed and did the right side too, making the smile bigger.

He backed up and grinned. I felt him balance something on the top of my head, but I couldn't tell what it was because I was incredibly dizzy from blood loss. It was apparently something bad, due to the fact that my teammates were screaming and begging Joker to take it off.

He laughed, refused and walked out the door, his laughs still bouncing off the walls. My teammates struggled against their restraints and I became aware of a ticking nose.

Ticking? Oh, it's a bomb.


	2. 2: Death?

**Thanks to XxjalenaxX for reviewing! You're awesome! Virtual Alfred's cookies for EVERYONE who's following/favoriting/reviewing!**

 ***Jealous stare at cookies***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Ticking? Oh, it's a bomb._

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

It wasn't a big bomb, but it was definitely big enough to kill all of us. I could only hope Batman, the League, _anybody_ would find them soon.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the haze of pain that had settled around me. It sounded kinda like KF. I concentrated, trying to make out the words as best I could, and utterly failed. I was rapidly losing blood, ' _too much blood'_ I thought absently, and I was growing dizzy.

I could barely focus, but I kept trying until I could faintly make out his words.

"Robin! Rob, please, if you can hear me, do _something!_ If you're _alive,_ please!"

I tried to speak, but every time I went to move my mouth, it burned. I kept flinching away before I could open my mouth wide enough to speak. Suddenly, the pain leaked away.

I stared through the haze to see Miss Martian and Kid Flash around me, pulling off the bomb and restraints.

"K-KF? Miss M? H-How?" I asked.

Kid Flash shushed me gently. "Miss M's blocking the pain from your brain so we can get you to the bioship less painfully. But she can't hold onto it forever, so lets go."

I nodded weakly before accepting his help. He slung my less damaged arm over his shoulder and we met the rest of the team at the bioship outside.

Before we could hop in, someone with a gun jumped out from behind the ship and a resounding boom cut through the startled silence. My eyes widened at the dull pain in my chest before I fell to the ground and the world went black.

* * *

 **Kid Flash's POV**

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God. OhGodohGodohGod!_

That was my thought process as my best friend's body sat motionless on the ground. _He's never motionless, always moving._

Whoever had the gun was gone now, but it was most likely Joker. I knelt beside him, absentmindedly wondering why my knees got so wet so soon. I gazed at the face of the boy who had become like a brother to me in disbelief. I put my fingers to his neck, desperately grasping for a flutter of movement that I would never feel again.

Artemis kneeled next to me. "Is he..." She trailed off, as if not even wanting to think about it.

I nodded, a sob escaping my lips as I closed his eyes. She brought my face to her shoulder, embracing me, trying to get me to calm down. I noticed I was sobbing so fast I was basically vibrating against her.

This wasn't supposed to happen! We had disarmed the bomb, were getting into the bioship to go home, let Rob heal. He wasn't supposed to die!

I threw myself out of Artemis' embrace, holding Rob's warm corpse to me as I continued sobbing.

"I'm sorry Rob." I muttered as the Justice League appeared.


	3. 3: Grief

**Thanks to Angelcat8 and XxjalenaxX for reviewing!**

 **Just an FYI, this takes place during the timeskip.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _"I'm sorry Rob." I muttered as the Justice League appeared._

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

We arrived at the place we had tracked the Team to. We hadn't received word from them in two hours, and with Joker being part of their mission, that always spelled trouble. It had taken half an hour to track down their exact location.

We never expected anyone to be in perfect health, but as we saw the scene below us, we were shocked.

Wallace was cradling my son's bloodied body and sobbing. A pool of blood surrounded them, and Artemis was attempting to comfort him, but the speedster was in his own little world.

 _But that means... my son's dead._

We were lowered onto the ground and I immediately swept over to the other side of my son. I plopped onto the ground and Wallace passed Robin to me. I stared at Robin's face. Joker had carved a smile into his mouth and it was glaring at me, reminding me who did this.

A wave of anger cut through the pool of sadness only to be swallowed and forgotten. I clung to Robin's corpse, noting it was still a little warm.

I glanced up to see Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter attempting to comfort their proteges. I vaguely noted Superman doing the same for Superboy. _Finally._

I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me before Wonder Woman and Green Lantern kneeled on either side of me.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Wonder Woman whispered. I nodded grimly and she squeezed my shoulder in comfort. "Let's go back to the mountain."

* * *

I had wrapped Robin's now cold corpse in a white blanket that was now almost completely red. I joined the team in the bioship, and we'd entered the mountain.

I went to the infirmary and gently laid him down before returning to the grief-stricken League and Team.

Flash was trying to get Kid Flash to eat something. Aquaman was trying to get Aqualad to go and heal in the ocean. Superman and Black Canary were trying to convince Superboy to sunbathe to regain his health. Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow were attempting to get Miss Martian and Artemis to sleep. They were all refusing.

"Not taking care of yourselves does nothing but spit on Robin's memory." I said, and everyone looked at me in confusion, and, with some, anger. "Robin was the one who always cheered us up, and I understand grieving, but take care of yourselves while doing it, or Robin would be unhappy. It's the least we can do for him after all he's done for us.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some bad news to tell to a few people." And with that I swept out of the room.

Alfred, Selina, Leslie, Jim, Barbara. Just a few of the people to tell. Just a few of the people who Robin and/or Dick Grayson had changed for the better.

* * *

 **Third person POV (following unknown)**

The figure crept through Mount Justice, moving silently towards the infirmary. The body was alone, nothing and no one guarding it. He smirked under his mask, approaching the corpse.

He stared down at the body that would soon become his apprentice willingly or unwillingly. The man looked up at the camera, knowing it wouldn't see him due to the constant loop he set all the cameras on.

He unzipped the bag on his shoulder and pulled out the body of the doppelganger to the body in front of him and switched them.

He felt confident the Batman would not know the difference. After all, he hired the Joker to kill them both in the exact same way. No one (alive) would miss the doppelganger and report his death, he had made sure of that. His (and a few others) death was a necessary evil to obtain his apprentice.

His one eye gleamed in satisfaction as he zipped his bag back up and left Mount Justice.

* * *

 **Next is the Timeskip to one year later! Don't worry, I'll add flashbacks. :P**


	4. 4: Renegade

**Thanks to a-really-angry-sorceress, Adrianna Agray, XxjalenaxX, Guest, other Guest and YueRaven224 for reviewing.**

 **Sorry it's a few days late, the fam an I went to the fair Wednesday. We went to comic-con Thursday!**

 **Silly costume at comic-con; Someone dressed as Red Hood, carrying around a sign that said "Batman is Bruce Wayne #TheTruth". I laughed 'cause I was wearing a Batman mask.**

 **Pairing votes so far! Spitfire-1_No Robin/Renegade pairings-1_Everything else-0**

 **PS- I make Renegade have a full mask like Deathstroke/Slade's instead of a domino mask due to his scarring, BUT he has two eyeholes... imagine it like black see-through fabric if ya want, but he still has both his eyes.**

 **PPS- I make Renegade act a little crazy too- ya know, the whole resurrection thing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... or I would've made Agent A their den mother... cause he's awesome.**

* * *

 **Previously on** _ **Lost Forever:**_

 _His one eye gleamed in satisfaction as he zipped his bag back up and left Mount Justice._

* * *

 **Kid Flash's POV**

Dick's death anniversary is in a week. I know, I shouldn't think about, but every time I close my eyes I see the figure stepping out from behind the bioship. I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. If I had just sped ahead and stolen the gun like I've done so many times on other missions.

If only my brain was as fast as my mouth. Rob said that a lot, and now I completely understand.

Bats got a new Robin about two months after Dick dies. I think his name is Jacob... no wait! Jason, it's Jason. He was kind of hard to be around so soon after Dick's death, especially with his attitude. It's gotten easier, but... it's not the same.

 _"Team, report to the mission briefing room."_

I think Bats took it the hardest. He's extra extra broody, even if he has another Robin. Just imagine what he was like before that.

I sighed and got up off the couch with the rest of the team from watching static, and headed to the mission briefing room.

Upon entering the room, Bats pushed a button, making a few pictures pop up behind him. They each showed what seemed to be a young boy of around 17 years old wearing an orange and black costume.

"This new villain has been taking advanced tech from major companies such as LexCorp, Bloch Industries, Star Labs, and Dayton Industries. Based on the companies already robbed, along with the order, we can guess the next target is Wayne Industries in Gotham. Your mission is to take him down and bring him back for questioning. If his colors are anything to go by, he's been trained by Deathstroke- so be careful." Batman said, looking at Robin, who huffed in reply. "Dismissed."

The Team hopped into the bioship and took off, preparing for a cold, long night.

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

Of course, Deathstroke knew Batman would send someone out sooner or later. He even knew about the Team due to his allies in the Light.

Now, though, I didn't know what to feel when I stopped reaching for the tech due to Aqualad's commanding voice booming around the room.

"Freeze, Renegade!"

On the one hand, this most likely meant they'd figure everything out sooner and rescue him. On the other, though, it will take them a while to figure it out, and they'd have to fill that time with gruesome, tiresome fights- for them anyway.

I was used to those types of fights after a year. But not with them.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. I could at least have some fun with this.

"Then we will stop you." A new, unknown voice came from- ah yes, my replacement.

Isn't my anniversary a week after today? Why, yes it is. I giggled. A year since my own death. I giggled louder. And Bats replaced me. I giggled again, for no reason, the smile pulling at the scars Joker gave me. I laughed. My murderer is still alive.

I was aware of the awkward stares, and they just made me smile wider.

"How odd," I began in a taunting tone, pausing to giggle. "I thought our dear Robin's death anniversary was coming up soon, yet look at this! A replacement Robin! Tell me, does Batman just see Robins as expendable tools? How long did it take for him to replace numero uno? How often do you look at #2 and think he's #1, only for your hopes to be crushed? How does that make #2 feel, replacing a dead boy?"

It was amusing watching the Team's face change from pain, to horror, to guilt, to fury. Good, angry people make mistakes. I quickly snatched the tech and grinned underneath the mask.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go." With that, I sprinted off to the roof, knowing they would follow me.

Sure enough, loud and many footsteps chased me down the twisting, turning hallways that made sure Wally stayed at a human pace, and up to the roof. I turned to face them, knowing they wouldn't let me leave.

I sighed and pocketed the tech, observing their defensive stances before getting into my own. Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"We do not wish to fight with you, Renegade. Just return the technology to us and turn yourself in."

I hummed while cocking my head to the side in mock thought. "Nah."

Superboy growled. "He mocked Robin, the both of them! I think we're all going to enjoy this." He cracked his knuckles.

I laughed. "And enjoy this, I will." _Not._ I thought to myself.

Superboy lunged, and the battle began.

* * *

 **So, I thought I'd reward you with two chapters in a day for staying patient with me, so I'll just go work on that. They should show updates by chapters instead of dates, 'cause people update twice in a day a lot, actually.**

 **If you agree with me about the above, or know where the below reference is from, please comment. Hint: Youtube channel.**

 **See you next chapter, when we'll continue our** ** _very_** **important work. I love you my little lemon drops!**


	5. 5:WAYNE

**Thanks to noulis for reviewing!**

 **Votes for pairings so far; Spitfire:1 _ No Renegade pairings: 2.**

 **I'll close the vote around chapter 10!**

 **Late again... School just started again. *huge sigh* I'll try and update a few times a week at least though. Emphasis on try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Superboy lunged, and the battle began._

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

I leaped to the side, sending him spiraling. Robin ran towards me, a fist raised in anticipation and anger. I think he's pissed about me teasing... myself earlier. I giggled, ducking under his punch and pinching a nerve cluster in his neck, paralyzing him temporarily, and sending him into a confused, cursing heap on the roof next to the 'N'.

Superboy got into a defensive stance, attempting to channel his anger, though I could practically _see_ it almost boiling over.

"Did Black Canary waste all that time on you for nothing? You sure seem to be having trouble _channeling_ your anger." I taunted.

I suddenly stuck my hand out, successfully clotheslining the incoming Kid Flash, cutting off his air supply, and at that speed, most likely making him see spots. He fell to the ground, his head making a sickening crack against the concrete. I didn't have time to contemplate though, because Superboy was already leaping towards me again.

I ducked underneath him and reached into my boot, pulling out my Kryptonite dusted sai and shoving it hilt-deep into his thigh from below. Superboy grunted in pain and tumbled onto the floor? Roof?

I giggled. Artemis and Aqualad attacked me in unison while Miss Martian tended to their fallen teammates. Because, they weren't exactly my team now where they?

Artemis shot two arrows in quick succession, both of which I gracefully dodged as Aqualad ran towards me, wielding dual swords. I grinned and ducked under his swipe for my midsection.

I swept his legs out from under him, planting a small fire bomb next to him then I started back handspringing away before it exploded, slamming Aqualad, who was still getting up, into the 'A' of 'WAYNE' and knocking him unconscious.

I giggled. "A for Aqualad, eh Artemis?" I turned to the archer who was watching in a strange mixture of horror, fear, and awe.

I glanced at Miss Martian. She was fussing over Superboy, who wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Wally was recovering fast, getting on his hands and knees and pushing himself up. Robin was glaring at me from where I left him, still paralyzed. Well, what he thinks is a glare, it's kinda cute.

I suddenly whipped around, lunging at Artemis while dodging the arrow she shot at me while I was 'distracted'. I leaped up, kicking the bow out of her hands. She reacted quickly, aiming a kick at my face, which I caught and slammed my elbow into her knee.

It made a loud snap, most likely shattering it, based on how she collapsed near the 'W' with a cry of pain, cradling her knee after I released her.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally was standing now, gaping in horror at the gasping mess that used to be an archer.

Wow, these people are way more emotional than I remember. I mused on this as I slammed Artemis' head into the floor, rendering her unconscious.

"Have you confessed your undying love for each other yet? After the simulation, it was kind of obvious." Oh, I can't wait to see his reaction. I quickly turned around and stood up.

Ah, priceless. A grin spread underneath my mask as Wally remembered the simulation, and how nobody should know about it.

"Who told you about that?" He whispered.

I grinned at his distracted, confused face and rolled a ball over to him. He noticed soon and was about to zoom away when it exploded into a high-density polyurethane foam that engulfed and trapped him.

Hearing Kid Flash's curses, Miss Martian looked up to see all her other teammates downed. She stood and walked towards me raising her hands to her temple, her eyes turning green as she sifts through my memories.

She's stronger, more trained, than I remember and flashes of memories come to mind as I reach for another mini fire bomb.

 _..."Remember Apprentice, no one cares for you, or they would be here. They're not though," Deathstroke taunted me as I got up to continue fighting. "It's just you and me. Only I care for you."..._

 _..."Your name is now Renegade."_

 _"Yes, Master."..._

 _..."You failed your task. Failure must be punished, just like disobeying. You know that Renegade." His voice was cold as he pulled out a whip and walked behind me, where my back faced him from my position tied to a post..._

 _..."Kill her," Deathstroke breathed into my ear as he handed me a gun and turned me to face a little girl who was clearly living on the streets. "End her suffering."_

 _"I-I won't." I stuttered in fear._

 _"Do it," He waved the trigger around, "Or my thumb might just slip, Renegade."_

 _I choked back a sob and raised my shaking hands to aim the gun at the girl's head._

 _"Steady hand." He ordered._

 _I stopped shaking and pulled the trigger..._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted, clutching the bomb and throwing it at her, sending her flying into the 'Y' and knocking her unconscious too.

I took a few shaky breaths before regaining my composure, and turning towards the new Robin who was overcoming his temporary paralysis and standing.

"Dirty trick." The kid muttered.

I shrugged. "I don't find it dirty."

"What _do_ you find dirty?" He questioned.

"Many things actually. Massacres. Nuclear bombs. Gas. Backstabbing friends. A few more." I was a tad excited. The team hadn't put up as much of a fight as I thought, and someone trained by Batman _should_ give me a better one.

He lunged, taking out his escrima sticks **(1)** and kicking at my head. I ducked under the foot and stood up, uppercutting his stomach. He doubled over and stumbled away.

"Weren't we just talking about dirty? I thought pulling a weapon on somebody before the other was considered dirty by you hero folk." I grinned under the mask.

"I don't have to play by their rules!" He snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. "That just makes this more fun." I grinned, pulling out a sword. "Shall we dance, Replacement Robin?"

His face darkened in fury and he lunged again, swinging one at my head, the other aimed at my midsection. I flipped backwards, chucking a small knife at him, which he deflected. I ran forward, slicing by his ribs, making him grunt in pain and surprise.

I sliced two nerve clusters in his arm, rendering them to useless noodles at his side, dropping his weapons.

I pinched his hip, rendering his left leg unusable before slamming my palm into his right thigh, dislocating that leg and sending him into another heap, this time by the 'W' a few feet away from Artemis.

"You really aren't that good at fighting are you, Replacement Robin?" I cocked my head to the side in a seemingly innocent way.

He laughed, to my surprise. "Maybe not. But I set up a trap and you fell straight into it."

I opened my mouth to ask, but he stared meaningfully behind me. I turned around and someone landed, quite loudly to what my ears are used to hearing, but quietly to everyone else, and punched my face swiftly.

I flew and landed near the 'N', rubbing my jaw. _Strong punch._

I mentally berated myself for focusing on the fight to much as I sat up to see who my new challenger was, and my eyes widened in fear.

Because, walking towards me in all his glorious fury, was the Dark Knight himself. Batman had joined the fight.

* * *

 **So, I wanted to change up that fight, whatcha think? Good, bad?**

 **(1) What is Jason's (as Robin) weapon of choice. I'm just assuming escrima sticks because that's what Dick used and Bruce wanted Jason to be like Dick. Is it a staff? If you know, please do tell.**

 **ANYWAYS... Deathstroke can take the whole League, not necessarily easily, but he can still take them. So I thought if Robin was in his 'possession' for a year, he should be able to beat the TEAM with relative ease. Maybe he's on a Batman level, if not a tad bit higher?**

 **What do you think? How skilled should Renegade be?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'll even accept just a :) or :( .**

 **TOODLES!**


	6. 6: FINISH HIM!

**Thanks to noulis, Jessica Jayme Bell, Adrianna Agray, ThatHydrokinetic, Anniewaterbabyc (2 times, you go girlfriend! XD), Guest, Guest, Ahsoka, TimeShard13, and Angelcat8 for reviewing.**

 **Votes for pairings so far; Spitfire:2_ Dick/Babs:1_ No Renegade pairings:3**

 **Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger for a few days, I've been kinda busy with school and shtuff like that. Gotta make a good impression on my teachers! Especially after my older brothers... Trying to clean the slate for my little brother... Hope ya understand!**

 **People seem to think Renegade would be on Batman's level, and I have to agree. He can still take most the League though. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor this story. It was adopted!**

* * *

 **Previously on** _ **Lost Forever:**_

 _Batman had joined the fight_.

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

I nodded in grim satisfaction as Renegade flew away from Robin and landed in a heap by the 'N'. He got up surprisingly fast for his size and the force behind my punch.

I noted it down as him being used to it, due to who his mentor is.

"Seem a little angry there, Bats. Afraid to lose another little sidekick?" The boy giggled, seeming to know something I didn't.

I growled, for that was exactly what I feared. He giggled again, and I sprinted at him

He gracefully flipped over my head, getting into a fighting stance as I whipped around, mirroring his stance.

My eyes narrowed at the stance. I had made that stance, mixing the arts I knew. It wasn't a coincidence he knew that, and I was going to find out where- and who- he learned it from. We started circling the other, searching for a brink in the stance, even knowing we wouldn't find one.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" He taunted. "Tell me, Bats, if you truly loved #1, how come you were so quick to replace him?"

I growled. Who did this kid think he was? He couldn't know anything about Robin! "It's what Robin would've wanted." I snarled.

He tilted his head to the side, gaining a somehow innocent, confused look. "Is that so? How can you be sure? Why didn't you give him another name, instead of Robin? What if he didn't want this? What if he was looking at you right now, where ever he is and shaking his head? What would you do?"

My fists tightened and I lunged. How did he know how easily to get into my head? He sidestepped easily, giggling.

"He's not doing very well with lightening you up, is he? I remember how happy you were _before,_ what changed, Bats? Not being a very good replacement." Renegade giggled.

Maybe he was right. I needed this Robin to be more like the first. Maybe I should find a different-

No. I stopped myself right there. Jason can learn, and Dick would hate it if I kicked Jason out and replaced him just because he wasn't up to my standards.

I took in a deep breath. I was allowing this kid into my head. I couldn't do that. I breathed out, opening my eyes, before widening them.

Renegade had taken advantage of my momentary distraction and threw a flying kick at me, flipping once to add momentum. It collided with my nose, causing it to break and gush blood.

I took a few startled steps back, jerking my nose back into place and ignoring the tears in my eyes.

Renegade had tried to strike again while I was distracted, this time aiming for my ribs. I deflected quickly and he backed up to re-evaluate his next move. I didn't give him the chance.

I lunged, aiming for a pressure point beneath the chin that would knock him out. He gracefully ducked and used back handsprings as means to back up.

I took note that he was acrobatic and had more grace than strength. The real question was if he made that a strength of his own, or a weakness. As a side note, he certainly wasn't weak.

He was smart, and knew how to get under your skin. He enjoyed flaunting his natural (or what seems to be natural) grace. He seemed confident, definitely not careless though. He hid his pain by causing other people the same kind and giggling about it.

I was snapped back into the fight by Renegade pulling out a sword, sending a metallic _shing_ through the air. It was like he was warning me, for I knew he could've taken it out silently and attacked like he had before.

It was like he wanted a challenge... A challenge he was confident he could beat, but a challenge no less.

He lunged, his sword coming down towards my leg. I leaped backward, and his sword cut into the roof. He quickly pulled it out and it gleamed in the full moon. He threw a bo staff at me, and I grabbed it out of reflex.

He giggled when my brow furrowed in confusion. "When I say that I've beaten Batman, I want to make sure it was a fair fight. Using a sword on a weaponless person seems a little unfair, don't ya think?"

He then lunged once again, not giving me time to answer as he swung the sword towards my head. I reflexively deflected with the staff, sending the sword on a different trajectory.

He sheathed his katana, pulling out twin swords instead.

"Two swords are better than one." He sang gleefully, flying towards me again.

He aimed one sword at my hip, another at my neck. I moved the staff diagonally, blocking them both. He reacted quickly, reaching his foot up and kicking my stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

Renegade leaped into action, slicing my arm and stabbing into my shoulder. I growled, catching my breath, and he swept my feet out from under me, taking his free sword and stabbing it into my other shoulder, pinning it to the roof.

I cried out, then growled. I reached up with my legs, wrapping them around his neck and slamming him into the ground. He pinched a pressure point near my spine, and my legs were rendered useless.

Renegade stood up, glancing at our source of light, the WAYNE sign, before looking at me again and giggling.

"A little ironic, right Brucie?" His giggles grew louder.

My eyes narrowed How did this kid know so much about me? Sure, Deathstroke knows who I am, but he doesn't know all the weak points in my armor and this _kid_ did, proven through where he aimed all night. Those weren't lucky shots, they were coordinated and controlled.

I marked it down as another thing I needed to interrogate him about.

A faint sound of fabric moving in the wind came down to earth. Renegade and I glanced at the moon in sync, and sure enough, there was Superman. And the entire League.

However, I noticed, Renegade didn't seemed worried in the slightest. He actually seemed more at ease than I saw him all through the fight. Just another thing to interrogate him about.

Suddenly, smoke invaded my vision, and just as quick, it was gone. And so was Renegade.

 **Renegade's POV**

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done.

 **Review please!**


	7. 7: Thoughts and Notes

**Thanks to Adrianna Agray, BeautyinHope, Leiathelady, Mj, TimeShard13, and noulis for reviewing!**

 **Pairing vote so far: Spitfire:2_ Dick/Babs:2_ No Renegade pairings:3**

 **Oh and, BeautyinHope, they're my OTP too. :P**

 **I fail at updating, I'm so sorry! Life's a bitch... and so am I. Sometimes. This is all Life's fault though, blame Life.**

 **Disclaimer: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! ...I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done._

* * *

 **Deathstroke's POV**

I nodded in satisfaction as Renegade took down his former teammates and mentor. I noticed he had more difficulty with his mentor and reminded myself he needed more work on his strength.

Acrobatics and small size are great advantages, however strength doesn't hinder either enough to make them a disadvantage.

He has made a lot of progress from being the Batman's _sidekick._ I smirked as he disappeared when the Justice League appeared. He's not cocky despite his great skills. He will be here any moment now with the tech the Light and I needed.

It took a long time to break him, but now I rarely need to use the trigger as blackmail. I still keep it close though. I am aware that Renegade is a very smart child, and am also aware that he dislikes me. However, he is loyal, and that's all that matters.

I smiled grimly. "Still trying to sneak up on me, apprentice?" I turned, my hands staying clasped behind my back and looked down at the boy. "Mask," I glared at the one so alike my own.

He quickly took off his masks, the full face and the domino underneath it too, revealing the horrid white scars permanently marking a smile on his face. The green of the Lazarus pits now blended with the ocean blue his eyes once were.

I stuck out one hand and Renegade, for he could never be Richard anymore, quickly placed the chip in it. I smirked in approval under the mask at his success.

I slipped it into a compartment on my belt and stared down at Renegade.

"You consistently relied on your knowledge of nerves while facing the Dynamic Duo. It can be a fatal flaw while fighting someone who knows more about them, and we will spend the next few spars without you using them."

He nodded, gazing down at the floor. "Yes, Master." He whispered.

"Go change and we will begin training."

He nodded once again and walked to his quarters.

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

He took the whole Team _and me_ down. Easily. He is good. Deathstroke trained him well.

I was sitting next to Robin's bed on a glove computer I had linked up to the Batcave. I was entering all the information on Renegade I had gathered, and was simply waiting for the Team to awaken and give me more.

 ** _Strengths: Acrobatics,_**

He showed it all throughout the fight with me, and I can only assume through theirs too.

 _ **Hacking,**_

He had disabled all security measures, and I had put them up myself.

 _ **Strong,**_

He may not have flaunted it, but he was much more muscular than Robin and most of the Arrows too. Considering that they pull back a bow about once every night, it can be considered a strength.

 ** _Tactician,_**

Throughout the fight, he always seemed to predict my next move, and plan next moves of his own.

 _ **Stealth,**_

I wasn't able to sneak up on him, and that last stunt he pulled required a whole lot of stealth in order to get past Superman's hearing. I should know.

I moved to the next section, knowing someone from the Team would be able to contribute to his strengths.

 _ **Weaknesses:**_

Here I hesitated. Deathstroke has been misleading at points, making it seem as if his biggest strength was a weakness when we first fought, then turning it completely around in the next fight, completely regaining control when the Justice League thought they had it.

And this boy was his apprentice.

 _ **Insanity.**_

I would ask the Martian when she awoke if this was correct, or, in fact, a strength. She may also know some weaknesses, for I doubt she didn't at least get a glimpse into his mind.

 _ **Additional Notes:**_

Renegade was certainly a difficult opponent. I analysed every detail of the fight.

 ** _When the Justice League appeared, he relaxed as opposed to tensing, yet still bolted when they got too close._**

He was insane, but even Joker knows when he's in trouble, and Renegade had no trap awaiting the Justice League.

 ** _A possibility is he was happy to see us all alive, despite the fact that we were the enemy. Perhaps we had saved him, and then Deathstroke 'took him in'._**

It was a possibility, yet there was still something off about his behavior.

 _ **Many times he unsheathed his sword(s), yet he not once attempted to use it in a violent manner. He didn't even cause any permanent nerve damage in Robin's arms.**_

This could add onto the 'JLA saved him' theory, but there was still something I was dismissing subconsciously. A puzzle piece I was missing. Normally, I would trust my subconscious, but Deathstroke, and by extent his apprentice, were unpredictable.

 _ **He knew a lot about each individual member of the Team, and based on the fact he knew the weak points in my armor Deathstroke didn't, he knows all of us very well.**_

Again, a supporting fact of the original theory. Yet, if we had saved him, why hadn't he dropped any hints as to where he was being 'held' and who he was?

 _Beepbeep, beepbeep, beepbeep._

Robin's heart monitor was speeding up a tad. Meaning he was waking up. Meaning the Team would follow soon after. Meaning more information.

Meaning this problem would soon be (hopefully) resolved.

* * *

 **I'll try to update faster, but blame Life if I don't. Wait, blame School more... And the sub music teacher I had for two weeks (total bitch who assigned homework EVERYDAY for a MUSIC CLASS! Damn you, Mrs. Smith!)**

 **This is President Teleporters-would-really-come-in-handy-because-then-I-wouldn't-have-to-wake-up-at-5-for-school-that-starts-at-8 signing out until next chapter (which hopefully won't take too long).**

 **TOODLES!**


	8. 8: Recovering and Diving Back In

**Thanks to ThatHydrokinetic, TimeShard13, Nightwingsass, you are so, Guest, Guest, Guest and Adrianna Agray for reviewing!**

 **I really suck at this updating thing, eh?**

 **Votes so far: Spitfire:3_Dick/Babs:2_No Renegade Pairings:4**

 **Remember, this 'poll' closes at chapter 10!**

 **Disclaimer: No. Just... no.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Which means this problem would soon be (hopefully) resolved._

* * *

 **Robin (Jason)'s POV  
**

My eyes cracked open and I squinted up at the lights. A shadow appeared above me and I opened my eyes, sighing.

"Hey Bats." I croaked, mentally going over my injuries.

"Robin." He growled out. "When you have awakened sufficiently, I'm still waiting for your report."

"Mmhhmm. Love you too." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "How's the Team?" Flashes raced behind my eyes, reminding me of how my teammates fell to that villain.

"Fine. They will all make a full recovery, though some will take longer than others." He said emotionlessly.

I relaxed into the white cushions. "Whatcha wanna know, Bats?"

"Everything you can tell me about Renegade."

"There's probably not much that you didn't gather."

"Humor me." Bats said dryly.

"He was oddly... comfortable throughout the fight. He knew everybody's weak spot, even mentioned the failsafe to throw everyone off."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "The _original_ failsafe?"

"Yes. Batman, how'd he know about it? He mentioned the specific spot when Artemis died!" I was entirely confused. It didn't make any sense! Even _I_ only learned about that failsafe after Bats attempted another one with the 'new' team.

"There's always the possibility Red Arrow mentioned it on accident to the Light while he was... controlled." I opened my mouth, only to be cut off. "Before you ask, Dick and Wally were very close to him, it wouldn't surprise me if they mentioned that incident to him." Bats voice was completely emotionless.

"So what now, Bats? How we gonna catch him?"

"Luckily, Wayne Industries wan't the last place he needed something from. He's going for Kord Industries in three days, and now that we know what we're up against, we can be fully prepared." Hang on Bats...

"We?"

"Yes. After your teammates tell me everything they know about Renegade, _we,_ as in the Team _and_ a select few members of the League, will devise a plan to take him down with a limited amount of people ending up in the infirmary." Bats growled, daring me to argue.

"Better go see if your next interrogatee is awake." I snarked.

Batman glared before leaving with a sweep of the cape. "I'll come check on you later."

Over-protectiveness. That is the only emotion I'll ever get out of him.

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

Got barely anything but snark and sarcasm from Robin. We have to work on that. A lot.

But in the mean time, the rest of his team _was_ awake, and I needed answers.

When I walked in, the chatter silenced as every head in the room swiveled towards me. I glared at them each individually until they bowed there heads in respect, though Aqualad already had.

"Renegade. Any abnormalities?"

Wallace nodded first. "He moved with a... familiar, yet deadly grace. He... moved like Robin did." The statement was met with silence, then a few tentative nods in agreement.

"M'gann." The girl perked up, temporarily ignoring the burns splattered across her arms and chest. "His insanity. A strength, or weakness?"

She hesitated, slumping back into the bleach white pillows. "At times, it could be both. It makes him unpredictable, and he sees everything in a WAY different light, but he... his body is still 'adapting' to his insanity. He became insane sometime in the past 2-3 years, or it would most definitely be a strength."

"Did anyone notice any weaknesses?"

Kaldur'ahm quickly answered. "He enjoyed talking, as well as adding snarky and sarcastic comments whenever he felt possible. He only fought us on the roof, as apposed to attacking immediately in the room, suggesting he didn't like enclosed spaces." His voice was hoarse due to a burn coming to close to his neck and breathing in too much smoke.

I nodded, wordlessly adding the information onto my profile on the child villain.

Wallace shifted. "How's Robin doing?" He asked worriedly.

"He will make a full recovery. Absolutely no permanent damage, nor scars."

Everyone in the room relaxed further into the sheets.

"In approximately three days, Renegade will strike Kord Industries. A few members of the League and the whole Team will begin to devise a plan on how to take him down tomorrow, so start brainstorming." I dismissed them by sweeping out of the room silently.

Now, as for the Leaguers. Time to decide who will come with and who will stay behind, prep the med bay, etc.

Red Tornado's knowledge of the human body will be needed for the med bay, as will Martian Manhunter's. Black Canary will be needed in the field with her fighting abilities. Superman would be useful backup, as would Superboy, for we know Renegade had kryptonite.

Green Arrow would also be helpful. Renegade enjoyed fighting on rooftops, and Green Arrow has impeccable aim. Artemis and he will be stationed on a nearby roof. Wonder Woman could possibly help capture him with her lasso.

All in all, those five will make a good team. Hopefully, they, plus the Team, will be enough to take Renegade down.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Three days later (because letting you read the plan is no fun ;D)**

 **Renegade's POV (so you'll understand the random giggling/laughing)**

My body ached from the punishment I endured over the past three days. Just enough to make itself noticeable, not enough to prohibit my movements. Master was just able to distinguish the mark and leave it millimeters from crossing over it.

Again, Deathstroke was by no means a dumb man. He knew Batman was stubborn and wouldn't let me steal something from here just because I defeated him last time.

How I wish he would. Would make this so much easier.

A giggle jumped out of my mouth as I walked to my destination.

Then again, Joker's still running around.

I take back what I just said. Screw Batman. I'll kill the damn clown myself one day.

Maybe I could find a way to force Bats to do it.

His Robin or the clown... If he chooses the clown, I'll make sure Robin knows he never cared about us. Never wanted us. Would sacrifice our lives before his.

Then I could make him _my_ partner. I'd actually care about him, unlike a certain batsard. **(Get it? Dumb puns- instead of bastard it's BATsard. Ha ha. I need friends.)**

But that's a plan for another day. Right now, I need to work on stealing this damn thing and getting the hell out of here.

Oh, sounding so much like Bats.

Think happy thoughts. Oh! Joker's head on a pike! What a beautiful imagination I have!

The best part was, one way or another, I'd make Bats kill the damn thing.

I snatched up the... whatever the hell it is and ran, heading outside. I exited the room and headed down the hallway, not even blinking at the big shadow at the end.

Because, hey, I get mood swings, and I'm pissed again (for now).

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, again. I really will try to update soon.**


	9. 9: Kaptured at Kord

**I promised soon, didn't I? Didn't work out very well, got very busy with work, school, and WATCHING SUPERNATURAL.**

 **I don't have Netflix or cable, and I'm on the fifth season so NO SPOILERS PLEASE! I made this one longer just for you guys though!**

 **Thanks to noulis, DeathStar5799, Adrianna Agray, Guest, Classic Cat, Guest, Guest and jcselby for reviewing.**

 **And I know some of you are curious, but the second failsafe will be explained in a later chapter. It did fail again though.**

 **Poll so far: Spitfire:4_ Dick/Babs:2 _ SuperMartian:1_ No Renegade Pairings:6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Because, hey, I get mood swings, and I'm pissed again (for now)._

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

Batman's face showed shock for a split second, before recovering. Apparently I was supposed to run the other way, where I would no doubt be ambushed.

Of course, the Team (possibly part of the League) would be here soon, thanks to Miss Martian's mind link.

Stupid Batman. Thinking he's thought of everything. He'd probably be smirking confidently if it was humanly possible. Alas, Batman lost all emotions because he believed his backstory to be the worst there is.

Bullshit.

Pardon my French. I speak too many languages for my own good. I giggled, punching at Batman's head. Well, I guess I'm happy again. Let's count how long it takes for me to be angry again, shall we?

He ducked and I kneed him in the stomach, causing him to double over. He quickly recovered, kicking at my chest. I caught his foot, and twisted it to one side, ruining his balance. I then swept his foot out from under him, sending him to the floor.

I think he's angry. He's growling. What sound do Bats make when they're angry? He should perfect that sound instead of the customary growl. He's trying to be a Bat correct? The voice makes no sense either. Bats scream in a high voice.

I giggled.

Batman, grappling over Gotham, screaming like that.

I think I'm creeping Bats out with my uncontrollable giggles. I swear he's raising an eyebrow.

The joys of fighting someone with a half mask.

I swung around and punched, my fist coming to meet KF's face satisfactorily, sending him back down the hallway he just came from.

The Team (minus Superboy and Artemis...) wasn't far behind him, helping him to his feet quickly before branching out, moving to surround me. I noticed Batman kept glaring at Robin, who would back up with a huff.

I giggled. It was so cute he thought Bats actually cared about him. Bad publicity if both his Robins die, right? Somebody might connect the dots easier with Bruce losing both sons to 'freak accidents'.

Stupid Batman. Stupid rules. Stupid identities. Stupid everything.

Besides Jason. He's just another poor kid who's been pulled into the Bat's web and will probably die soon. Because that's how Gotham works.

Stupid Gotham.

I was brought back to reality by Batman lunging at me. I flipped over him, spinning around and kicking his feet out from under him.

Aqualad lunged for me, and I sidestepped, sending him crashing into the wall with a swift kick to his back.

Kid Flash punched me in the face, and I stumbled back from the momentum behind it. I reached into my belt and pulled out a capsule full of high-tech polymer glue. It engulfed him and stuck him in place.

Miss Martian raised into the air, her eyes glowing. Before I could lunge at her or get her to stop, Aqualad and Batman threw me into the nearby wall.

"Miss Martian!" Aqualad called.

My eyes widened as she lunged into my head. She appeared to be focusing on my worst, most painful memories to get me to pass out. Just have to get out...

 _...A scream reverberated around the white room being splatter-painted red. My scream._

 _Deathstroke was standing over me, digging into the fresh cut with his finger, slowly twisting._

 _"I could just threaten the entire Team and League to get you to do what I want, but this is just so much more fun." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. My eyes flickered into the darkness, quickly flickering back afterwards. "Nope, we can't sleep yet." A needle entered my neck and a currently unknown substance ran through my veins. "Adrenaline. Of course, I laced with something that will be... very painful for you."_

 _Slowly, I felt it happen. The substance in my veins had left behind a sulfur trail and lit up where the needle entered. As soon as the fire started, it raced through my veins, chasing the adrenaline._

 _I was whimpering and sweating, biting my tongue to keep from screaming again._

 _"I can make all the pain go away. All you have to do is swear your loyalty to me and become my apprentice."_

 _This wasn't the first time he had posed the question. I had planned to die before I said yes, but that was a month ago. Deathstroke had found a healer that would heal me at the end of every day. He was a master torturer, and wouldn't **let** me die until he was good and ready._

 _"I'll do it." I whispered through the blood in my mouth._

 _The pain faded, but sooner than expected, I was right back into the soon dubbed 'Punishment Room'..._

I lashed out, surely breaking some of Batman's ribs, before reaching into my boot and stabbing one of my knives into right below Aqualad's rib cage. I threw a flare bomb at Miss Martian, who had fallen to the ground after being forced out of my mind.

It exploded, sending her barreling into unconsciousness.

Speaking of which, I'll have to ask why she didn't dig very deep into the bad memory pile.

I giggled. If only she knew what I've done for the heroes, even if they left me with _him._

I was by no means stupid. I knew Batman will eventually capture me, it's just about postponing that for as long as possible.

Batman lunged again, and I slid, slamming my elbow sideways into his abdominal muscles.

Robin leaped up, aiming to kick at my head. I calmly caught his foot, slamming him into the ground and pulling him back up by his cape, holding a knife against his throat. Everyone stopped moving to stare.

"Sorry kid, but if I don't get this to Deathstroke, he's gonna kill me. He'll bring me back, don't you worry, but he'll do it painfully." I whispered in his ear, "Now we're going to start backing up towards the window 3.6 feet away from me at 36.4 degrees."

He attempted a glare. Apparently it frightened the Team. I giggled.

When we got to right in front of the window, I kicked backwards, completely busting the window out onto another roof five feet below us.

I sheathed my knife and stepped back, performing a back flip before landing silently on the roof. I leaped backwards just in time to miss the arrow that had been shot at me. It hit the roof and expanded into a net.

I giggled and waved to the Arrows on the roof across from Kord. Black Canary crawled onto the roof from a below window.

I grinned at her and Batman leapt down next to her. They took fighting stances and a frown tugged at my lips as I took one too. Two master martial artists against one, excuse me for feeling that's unfair.

Apparently the voices in my head know a lot of French too. If you're hearing it, please excuse them. They have no manners.

I giggled.

BC and Bats lunged simultaneously. Sure, I have experience fighting more than one Slade Bot and all, but they weren't all this good, and when they were, I got my butt whooped. Hard.

Of course, I have a pretty good knowledge of their fighting techniques, but still. Plus, the Arrows were still on that stupid roof.

BC flipped over me and punched at my back while Bats attempted a kick to my legs. I lunged sideways and was met with a high-density polyurethane foam arrow that exploded, pinning my arms in place.

One of my favorite weapons against KF turned against me.

I giggled, activating the freeze defense in my glove before shattering the foam and attacking BC, who had began to relax.

Unfortunately, Batman hadn't, and pinned me to the roof, extracting the chip I had fought tooth and nail for and putting it in his own belt.

He set a capsule on my chest that lashed my arms to it with piano wire.

I struggled, but it was virtually impossible to escape physically. So... I could attack him mentally.

No, I'm not psychic, but apparently I have a way with words.

"Maybe next time I shouldn't let him go." I growled. "Maybe when I escape I should just slit the bird's throat." Bats was already angry. I was just getting started.

BC was shaking her head. "Shut up Renegade."

I kept my eyes on Batman, ignoring BC. "It's not like you're gonna _do_ anything about it, right? Just put me in a body cast. I have proof. After all, Joker still walks around all fine, dandy, and absolutely _murderous."_

Robin and Artemis had gathered around to watch and were making noises trying to get me to shut up. Batman was shaking from restrained anger and was moving to bind my feet.

Let's bring out the big guns.

"I BET HE DIED BEGGING FOR YOU TO SAVE HIM! YOU WERE TOO LATE!"

An inhumane growl and Superman barely landed in time to stop him from going ballistic on me.

My giggles grew to chuckles grew to laughs grew to shrieks of laughter.

Martian Manhunter appeared soon after, knocking me out with practiced ease.

If you'll pardon my French one last time, damn Martians.

* * *

 **Review please! They tend to make me update faster.**


	10. 10: Interrogation and Revelations

**Thanks to noulis, Omega Masterchief, CorporalLevi25, steelec1, ClassicCat, Super Fangirl, Mj, Reader IM, Adrianna Agray, Guest, Guest, your and DeathStar5799 for reviewing.**

 **PAIRINGS FOR THIS STORY:**

 **No Renegade pairings (6 voters)**

 **Spitfire (4 voters)**

 **Supermartian (1 voter)**

 **POLL IS CLOSED!**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _If you'll pardon my French one last time, damn Martians._

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

He landed most of us in the infirmary again. The only completely unharmed ones are Superboy, Superman, Artemis, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and... Robin. He was threatened, but not injured.

I tightened the straps across Renegade's chest, perhaps a little too much so, but I couldn't care less.

We had to completely secure him, which meant pulling out all the tricks to holding someone down and restrained. We had stripped him down to his underwear and replaced his clothing with one of Kid Flash's T-shirts and Artemis' sweatpants.

He had way too many scars. We assumed Deathstroke let Joker have a go at him, considering the big smiley face carved just centimeters away from his spinal cord.

I left the mask. The orange and black shined dully under the bright hospital lights. Deathstroke probably made it like that so he wouldn't be revealed by light shining off his mask.

Martian Manhunter refused to awaken Renegade until he was sure his niece was alright. Her previous burns had reopened and there were many new ones, most on her legs. Flames had jumped on her hair though, burning part of her cheek.

If she was human, it would scar, but she was a Martian, and therefore could change her appearance.

According to Dr. Thompkins, she should awaken soon.

He took an... interest in Robin. Renegade brings them up a lot. He easily could've killed Jason in the last fight and permanently paralyzed him in the first. So why didn't he? If I were a villain, my goal would be to take out as many heroes as I could.

And he acted that way. With everyone else.

That's why I have to hope Miss Martian will awaken before Robin came back from Alfred's fussing. If Robin came back first, he would demand to be a part of the interrogation, and Renegade would toy with his mind.

Superman said he's going to be in the room with me just in case I lose it again. Especially considering today.

Today is Dick's death anniversary. Renegade will surely make many jabs at him. At today. At me. At Jason.

I sat down in a chair nearby, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I decided to take off his mask when he wakes up, after some questions. Maybe he'll let it slip, or give permission, for whatever stupid reason. I could also use it as bribery. He'll give me the answers I want and I won't take off his mask.

Until I have to ask his identity. One way or another, I _WILL_ figureout who's under that mask.

The door creaked open.

"M'gann is awake and well." Martian Manhunter had walked into the room, Superman walking in behind him.

"Most of the League are on the other side of the one-sided window." Superman informed.

A silent, invisible sigh of relief came from me. Jason wouldn't be joining this interrogation. He can watch the video and see if I missed anything if it'll calm him.

I gestured at the restrained child. Martian Manhunter walked up to him, placing his hand on the mask before removing it.

Renegade jolted up. Well, as far as he could move. Which was approximately half a centimeter.

He giggled. "Well, you're not taking any chances are ya, Bats? All these restraints after you took me out of my uniform, plus three of the most powerful Leaguers. I feel special." He giggled again.

"We're not here to chat, we're here for answers."

He cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think I'll give them? Not like you're gonna torture me! Even if you did, Deathstroke... prepared me for everything you could _ever_ even _think_ about doing. He is a master interrogator."

"Martian Manhunter can infiltrate your mind."

"Psimon already tried that, and I'm sure he has _much_ more painful ways of _trying._ Meaning he failed." Renegade said smugly, no trace of pain, emotional or otherwise, in his voice.

"Then how did Miss Martian get in your mind?"

"We have a... special link that weakens my ability to blow her out quickly. I do it before she gets too deep though."

There was silence.

"That reminds me!" Renegade was happily speaking again. "Today's a very _special_ anniversary for you guys, isn't it?"

He mentioned it. I knew he would, but the sheer _joy_ in his tone made me bristle.

"That is irrelevant, Renegade." Martian Manhunter was angry too. After all, Dick was like his nephew.

"Oh, I think it's very relevant." Renegade giggled, knowing something we didn't.

"What does Deathstroke want with the technology?" I growled.

"Oo! He tries to intimidate me! Bats, have you ever met Deathstroke? He's like ten times more intimidating than you." Renegade giggled. "Besides, why would he tell me anything? I'm just his lowly apprentice."

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop lying."

"Just because you don't like my answer doesn't mean they're not true."

I glared at him. He had relaxed into the bed I lashed him to, seeing no point in struggling.

"Why is Joker alive?" He blurted out.

Superman growled. "Don't bring anyone else into this conversation."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Supes, it's an interrogation! But Bats, you didn't answer the question! I mean, it's the Joker, you may as well be killing an animal! He's _not human._ Why is it so hard to cross that line, especially with what he did to your first Robin! Do you even know what happened? Or did you just get to see his mangled corpse and you couldn't deal with knowing where he got those wounds? No one would blame you for killing him! Hell, I'll do it for you!"

"Shut up," The words were quiet, but I said them nonetheless. "Or I'll remove your mask."

"Oh, please, you were going to do that anyways! Take it off, because I don't regret anything I said. _WHY WON'T YOU KILL HIM?"_

I ripped off the top mask and the domino underneath it, jerking his head to the side. "Because Robin wouldn't want that!" I snarled.

He turned to me, eyes narrowed in a glare that contrasted the scars permanently leaving a smile on his face.

"You so sure about that?"

* * *

 **I have a four day weekend, so I might update pretty soon!**


	11. 11: Visitors

**Thanks to noulis for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... yet.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _I ripped off the top mask and the domino underneath it, jerking his head to the side. "Because Robin wouldn't want that!" I snarled._

 _He turned to me, eyes narrowed in a glare that contrasted the scars permanently leaving a smile on his face._

 _"You so sure about that?"_

* * *

 **Batman's POV**

I was hallucinating. That had to be it. It was his death anniversary and I was missing him and... and...

"You think I'm lying, right Bruce?" Even if he just looked like my dead son, that smile should _not_ be on his face. "You think your first Robin's dead. You're right. I'm not Robin anymore. I never will be again. I'm not even sure I can be the Richard Grayson I was before again. But I am he. I am Richard Grayson."

He was so _happy_ about never returning to his old life.

"What's the matter? Lost for words? I expected more... I'm hurt." _He_ was speaking after a minute of silence. Revealing his identity to me must have snapped something in him.

"I'm sorry," And I was. "but I won't kill the Joker. I won't kill anyone.

"Why not? You can't begin to comprehend what he did to me. I can still hear him LAUGHING! HE'S STILL IN MY HEAD! You had SO many chances to kill him. It's YOUR FAULT Joker got to me! It's gonna be your fault when he gets to Jason too!" He was angry, and I flinched away.

It was true. It was all true. Except for one part. "I won't let him get to Jason." I growled.

He giggled. "Like you have a choice. Jason and I were just kids, and you turned us into soldiers, sent us off to a war we couldn't comprehend!"

"Why are you acting like this?" He was acting crazy. Richard wasn't crazy. I knew him better than he knew himself.

"Joker and Deathstroke made me hate you. But you let them do it. You always told me, Bruce... Focus on what I want to achieve... and it'll happen. Well you wanna know what I want now? Huh? I want you DEAD."

He started thrashing against his restraints and Superman started leading Martian Manhunter and I out of the room.

"I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER SAVED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OU-"

The door cut off his last word. Superman slid the multiple locks in place before turning back to me.

"It's not your fault, Bruce." He whispered.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Everything he said was the truth." I turned away and took long, smooth strides away from them, towards the zeta beams.

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

That BASTARD!

He didn't understand ANYTHING! I hate him even more now! His DAMN moral code!

No killing! Not even the Joker.

Can't EVERYONE see how _unreasonable_ that is? There's a reason cops carry guns, and it's not _just_ to intimidate some into surrendering! It's for those times when it's kill, be killed, or have multiple innocents killed!

I wonder which one is the most logical.

The door slowly creaked open.

I sighed a half-growl. "Come in, BC."

Dinah Lance walked in, giving me a hesitant smile. She walked over and sat in a nearby chair.

"Bats sent you to give me a psych eval, didn't he?" She nodded. "Well, tell him I'm crazy, and that there's no saving me. He had his chance- no scratch that he had multiple CHANCES!"

She flinched away, closing her eyes in sorrow. "What happened to you?" She whispered brokenly.

"I died." I snarled. "Then I was forced to come back and taught to kill."

She stared at me in pity. Maybe I need to kill two Leaguers. I giggled. The pity became more evident. "Why do you keep laughing?"

I giggled. "You don't know?" I giggled louder, longer. "I'll give you a hint. Joker gas can be liquefied." At her expression of horror, I laughed. "Do you even KNOW what Joker did to me? The GAMES he used to play? This is MERCY compared to what he put me through! You probably saw Bats go crazy looking for the Joker for a week or two after he escaped and would go under the radar. Now tell me. Where do you think he went?"

Her head fell down to her chest and she gripped her hair tightly, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, crying silently.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I growled. "You would always say how selfless I was. How I never deserved anything that was dealt out to me. So tell me," I leaned towards her as far as I could. "Do I deserve this?"

She wiped at her eyes, attempting to recompose herself. "I meant what I said."

"And you said what you meant?" I giggled.

Her posture was one of a defeated enemy. "You never deserved _anything_ bad that happened to you."

"You and the Joker have very different premises." I giggled. Different indeed.

"Don't listen to him."

"I never said I did. If I did, look at it this way: He may have done a lot of bad shit to me, but at least he was there, which is more than I can say for you." I grinned as she flinched away. "Now why don't you leave so I can entertain the visitor outside."

She sighed, wiping at her eyes one more time before nodding and leaving.

Alfred Pennyworth (wearing a domino mask) came in.

I blinked twice, expecting him to not be real.

"I assure you, Master Richard, I am very real." He said calmly. "Master Batman informed me of your identity, and I wished to see if it was true."

"I'm not your master anymore." I growled.

"I disagree, Master Richard. I am allowed to see you as I please, am I not?" He had moved to stand next to the bed, but made no move as to sit in the chair behind him.

"I don't live with Bruce anymore. You, therefore, do not serve me." I snarled.

"I can't say I care for your tone, young man. Besides, I referred to your friend as Master Wallace, and he never lived with us, did he?"

"No, but Wally also hasn't killed 105 people in the last 6 months, 23 of which were helpless street kids, did he?" I said sarcastically.

Alfred didn't miss a beat. "And I'm sure you didn't enjoy it, along with making it as quick as possible."

"I enjoyed beating Tony Zucco to death with a crowbar, then continuing beating until all his flesh had splattered somewhere in the room and I was left with a shattered skeleton." I giggled.

"You are mentally ill."

"So is the Joker." I giggled. "Does that excuse his massacres?"

"No, but he murders way more innocent street children a day then you did in six months."

"There's no saving me." I growled.

"You can't say that until we've tried." Alfred countered gently.

"You don't understand. You _can't_ save me, Alfred. You don't know what they did to me, you don't know the half of it. If I wasn't crazy, I'd be suicidal." I giggled. "Wanna guess how I know that?" I glanced at my wrists were two jagged scars lay as reminders.

He followed my line of sight and took a shaky breath.

"There's _no saving me,_ Alfred. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can save yourself."

"Master Richard-" He started, but I cut him off angrily.

"Don't call me that! That's not who I am!"

He sighed. "Master Jason."

"What?"

"We installed cameras into the masks of every vigilante in case something like... what happened to you were to happen. I watched Master Jason's feed from the two fights you had with him. You care for him."

"Or maybe I pity him. He needs to get out. The Joker _will kill_ him. No contest. I won't let another person go through that kind of hell."

"Master Bruce won't let the Joker get Master Jason." Alfred attempted to reassure me. I giggled.

"Remember the first time I got back from the Joker kidnapping me? You said 'Master Bruce will not let Joker get you again. Please try not to worry, Master Richard'. Way to make an empty promise, Alf." I growled.

"Then will you protect him?"

I jerked back, as if shocked. "What?"

"I am aware Master Bruce is not infallible, and am also aware that the Joker is devious. I don't care how you do it, as long as it is not endangering innocent lives, even if it's the Joker's. Protect Master Jason."

I giggled. "You just gave me permission to kill the Joker."

"I did. If he takes Master Jason, and the situation calls for it, I want you to put a bullet between his eyes. I know there are some people who deserve to die, and the Joker is one of them. Master Bruce will not do it, and I am simply too old for that kind of stress. Master Jason has a bright future, will you help him keep it that way?"

I blinked, aware of the amount of trust he was putting into me. "Yes."

He smiled a little. "Asterous."

I laughed. It was a real laugh, not a forced, crazy one. It seemed like forever since that happened.

* * *

 **Yeah! Two chappies in one day! I started this like two hours ago, and I'm already publishing it. I guess cliffhangers work both ways.**

 **SEMI-IMPORTANT: If you can tell me the TWO places I got some of the quotes in, I'll take suggestions, whether it be for another story or you can save it until you REALLY want to use it.** **This contest-type thing lasts until chapter 13.**

 **The FIRST person to answer with BOTH correctly gets a virtual cookie, a free suggestion, TWO suggestions I may or may not use, and a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **The SECOND person gets a virtual cookie and two suggestions I may or may not use.**

 **The THIRD person gets a virtual cookie and one suggestion I may or may not use.**

 **The rest get just virtual cookies! I might even throw in a virtual donut.**

 **Review please!**


	12. 12: Contingency Plans

**Thanks to MevV618, Guest of honor, Nightwingsass (x2 YAY!), and Guest for reviewing!**

 **I'll give you a hint for the 'quote question': One is a game, the other a movie.**

 **Happy late Turkey Day! I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I may be updating like crazy if my mother doesn't drag me away from my 'useless technology'. Which she did for the past two days. Child neglection, am I right?**

 **Disclaimer: Justice of the Young, I do not own.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever_**

 _I laughed. It was a real laugh, not a forced, crazy one. It seemed like forever since that happened._

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

 _...Deathstroke's one eye was narrowed in a glare. I shifted under it._

 _"You failed." He growled lowly._

 _"His d-daughter walked in." I whispered._

 _A smack echoed around the warehouse._

 _"Master." I added quickly._

 _"I will have to take more drastic measures to remind you if I must." He hissed. "You are aware I hate that clown as well, but his torture methods appear to work on you."_

 _I lowered my head in submission. "Do what you must, Master."_

 _"You're learning." The voice was now emotionless, no anger. Good. Master has a horrible temper. "However, I still must punish you for your failure. Change and I'll meet you here in two minutes. Not a second over."_

 _"Yes, Master." Arguing about the punishment only made it worse. I hurried to my room, changed out of my armor and into a T-shirt and shorts. I rushed back to the central control room where Master still resided._

 _However, he was holding a gun. And kneeling beside him was my old friend from the circus, Raya Vestri._

 _A gunshot echoed. I clenched my jaw to stop from crying out._

 _Master doesn't like it when I show weakness._

 _"Good. I was afraid I'd have to track down Haly's Circus again. Maybe get that boy Raymond. Or possibly Haly himself. He always was like your grandfather, am I correct? Of course, the entirety of the Team and League are under my thumb. Literally. I do still have that trigger, and those nanobots are undetectable unless you know what to look for."_

 _"I know." I growled._

 _He was suddenly in front of me. "And it would do you good to remember next time I give you an assignment. I will not tolerate failure. Next time the child walks into the room, kill the child as well. Do you understand, **Apprentice**?" _

_"Yes, Master." My head was lowered again, yet I didn't mumble._

 _Mumbling shows fear or hesitation, both of which are weaknesses._

 _Master doesn't like it when I show weakness._

 _"Don't try to escape me either. That just makes me angry." Master hissed. "Then I'll find you and drag you back kicking and screaming if I must."_

 _"I understand Master."..._

My eyes snapped open.

Master will find me. He knows exactly where the Mountain is. If I can take down the entire Team, you know Deathstroke can take on most of the League. He has the equipment.

Alfred wants to move me to the Manor. He suggested an inhibitor collar so all those heroes wouldn't have to cram into Bruce Wayne's Manor.

The inhibitor collar is a good idea. The Manor is not. I will _literally_ kill Bruce, inhibitor collar or no. Alfred thinks Jason can help me.

I just hope he doesn't tell the kid that. Or, if he does tell the kid, doesn't tell Bruce. Cause then Jason will fail and Bruce will be his grumpy, angry, rude self, then Jason will get a new 'self-loathing' attitude thanks to Bats.

Then I'll have _another_ reason to kill him.

Maybe I am emotionally connected to the boy. Have to get that under control before Master notices. He'll put nanobots in Jason too.

Maybe I can get Jason to remove the nanobots. He's a smart kid, and could make the antidote without Bruce. Mentioning the nanobots in his body around him just sets them all off. Otherwise I would've mentioned it during our first fight, Bats would've died painfully, and I would've died happy.

But mentioning them to Bats would've just killed the whole Team and League.

Master has more contingency plans than Bats ever did.

Like the knives he had implanted into my wrists. That's what those jagged scars really were. From when he put them in to every time I flick them out. He had spells cast over them to hide them from any kind of detector made, and a healing spell so whenever I flicked them back in, the cuts healed instead of letting me bleed out.

I didn't _completely_ lie to Alf though. If I wasn't crazy, I would be suicidal. I just didn't have enough time to actually make an attempt on my life. Like I said, Master has a _lot_ of contingency plans.

It's what makes him near impossible to defeat though.

Back to my point, the knives. I _could_ use them to escape. But I could also use them to slit Batman's throat.

Nah. Too easy. Too... painless.

Bats deserves a _painful_ death. Like Tony Zucco's death painful. I could use them to pick the lock on the inhibitor collar though.

Then I could escape, carefully plan, and execute Batman's death.

The door banged open to allow Supes into the room.

"Time to go." He said grimly.

Whoa, don't get too excited.

I giggled.

Yay, I'm going to Batsy's house. Sounds like a fun sleepover.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **I'll update soon, promise! With a longer chapter too!**

 **I'm thinking of starting a series of one-shots after this story about this story. Should I do it separately, or finish the story then branch off into one-shots? You tell me what you prefer! Please.**

 **:D**


	13. 13: CRAZY BONDING FOR THE WIN!

**Thanks to Adrianna Agray and Rising Reaper for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I? Maybe? Wait a minute... Dang, death threats won't get me rights. So I guess I don't own. *heartbroken sigh***

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Yay, I'm going to Batsy's house. Sounds like a fun sleepover._

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Alfred really worked to convince Bats to allow Renegade in the Manor. It helped that he was re-bandaging Batman's shoulder wounds while they were conversing.

Bats is stubborn. Alf is even more so. Bats finally told Alfred he could inform Renegade of the "good news". Apparently, Alf told him before Bats said yes.

Bats refuses to allow Alf into a room alone with Renegade anymore. Even with Renegade being Richard Grayson, the Golden Boy.

Supes should be bringing him over sometime soon.

'You know what's weird? Meeting your dead predecessor.' Said no one ever. Well, except me. Because that's weird as crap.

But, hey, Bats was trained by a man almost 600 years old, so who am I to judge?

I look down on Alfred and Bats waiting for Ren. I call up here my 'perch'. It's a pipe a few meters in front and above the first level above the ground floor.

 _Recognized, Robin B01. Superman 01._

"Wow. I totally feel for Red Arrow right now. In other words, IT'S RENEGADE!"

Note to self: Update designations soon.

Renegade was unshackled, though he wore an inhibitor collar. Superman passed Alfred and Bats a trigger. While their attention was focused on Supes, I noticed Renegade flinching away from the triggers.

Did Deathstroke use an inhibitor collar on him? Talk about rude.

"Will Master Jason receive one too?"

Superman already had another one is his hand. "Yes."

Alfred took it in his other hand. "Master Jason should be here soon. I called him down a few minutes ago."

"I'm here." I spoke up for the first time. I flipped off the pipe, landing behind Alfred. Superman looked startled but Renegade just waved.

"Ah, finally. I was afraid you'd stay up there eavesdropping the whole time." Alfred said sarcastically.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Alfred smirked, handing me the trigger, and I quickly tucked it away so Ren wouldn't have to look at it. I noticed him staring at me gratefully and I winked. He smiled, and the scars glared at me. I just smiled back.

Superman, Alfred, and Batman had moved to do their 'grownup talk' shebang by the Bat-computer, though I noticed one of them always had an eye on Renegade and I.

"So, how was your day?" Renegade asked happily, seemingly oblivious to the collar around his neck.

"It's 6 AM."

Renegade nodded up and down, humming quietly in thought. "...So, how was your morning? Didn't get much sleep, I assume. With patrol lasting until 3 AM, and you having to be awake and ready an hour before schedule, plus- nightmares. So you got about an hour of sleep? Probably less. Next time, get at least 2 hours or I won't be pleased. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't be either. He thinks you're getting the entire 2 hours that you're supposed to."

I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Nope. The apprentice of a world renowned mercenary had just analyzed my sleep schedule and threatened to tattle on me to my butler if I didn't get more.

I noticed I was just staring dumbly at him. "Probably more than Bruce got."

"Wrong, Alf knows he has troubles going to bed and drugs his tea, so he got the allotted 2 hours." Renegade smirked.

I nodded. "I'll... try to get more sleep tonight."

Renegade giggled, before trying to regain his composure, and just stopping the giggles, leaving him with a big grin. "I would hope so." A giggle escaped his clenched teeth.

"So, how was _your_ morning? Did you get much sleep? I can make no comment on whether or not you need more sleep, so the end."

The insane smile melted off his face and he sent another grateful look towards me. "Just beautiful. Woke up to Supes over there making a ruckus outside my super-cell," He leaned in and said quietly. "Nobody likes Supes, Wonder Woman is obviously the best. Girl power."

"I heard that!" Superman shouted from his spot. I grinned as Renegade replied.

"Just like I can hear you talking about me over there, Supes! It doesn't feel very good to be gossiped about, does it." The smile was back, and he was giggling quietly, though his eyes burned in anger.

What, exactly, did Joker and Deathstroke do to him?

...

I'm not sure I want to know the answer to that. I _seriously_ doubt Ren wants to talk about it though, so I guess I won't find out anytime soon.

Should I call him Ren or Richard or maybe Dick? Renegade and Richard sound formal, but he introduced himself as Renegade on a lot of different occasions.

I think I'll call him Dick...

Wow, that sounded like I was naming a dog or something!

Okay, let's retry that. His nickname is Dick, and that is what I'm going to call him unless he prefers Ren. Or Renegade.

Better? Maybe a little...

Dick had calmed himself. YEAH! That sounds better. Renegade makes it seem like I distrust him or something.

I don't exactly trust him, but Alfred was right, he did take it easy on me. Plus, considering the amount of second chances, and selfless moments he's given, he deserves a few.

Plus, on some points, he's not wrong.

Batman and Superman are _rude._

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Dick asked, cocking his head to the side.

I was tempted to make a snarky comment about how funny that was coming from him. I refrained.

Instead, I smiled and said, "It's Saturday, so no."

"Oh," He frowned, furrowing his brow in confusion. "So you get... days off?"

"You didn't?"

"Ma-" He cleared his throat. "Deathstroke doesn't believe in breaks."

"Did you before?" I asked. He raised a brow. "Right. Batman doesn't believe in breaks either." Dick nodded. "So, you didn't get much sleep when you were.. with Bats either, correct?" He nodded again, looking confused and before he could ask why I asked him I said, "What kind of coffee was your favorite?"

"The caramel one, caramel drizzle." He answered without hesitation.

I smirked. "That one's good, but my favorite is his vanilla biscotti."

"Alf's favorite is the cinnamon swirl."

My mouth dropped. "You actually witnessed," I blinked rapidly, "Alfred _drinking coffee?_ "

He nodded smugly. "I stalked him for a week, but I finally saw him drink coffee. He _sat down_ too!"

I gasped melodramatically. "No! Really? Impossible!"

"Now you know what to get him for Christmas."

I grinned. Then I thought of something. "Hey, I'm having trouble with acrobatics, and Bruce is no help. When they're done talking about us like we can't hear them, would you mind helping me?"

He shrugged. "Sounds more fun than what Bruce has planned out for me," He turned. "That's right! I can hear you over there planning out my entire day for the next two weeks, Bruce!"

"Oo. You just first-named him." I said teasingly. He giggled.

"Alfred's middle name is-"

"Master Dick, you are not to give out that information!" Alfred barked.

"Apparently confidential." He finished. He turned back to Alf. "It's not that bad of a middle name, Alfie!"

Alfred turned away, muttering something about it 'being easy for him to say' and 'that scandalous nickname'.

"Still, you know his middle name. Accomplishment earned!" I grinned. He giggled.

"It's Thaddeus." Dick giggled.

"Master Dick!" Alfred cried indignantly.

* * *

 **Not too much adventure in this chapter, nor the next one. Maybe even the one after that, but I doubt it. Then, YAY FOR ADVENTURE!**

 **Leave a review in the comment section below, favorite, AND follow BECAUSE YOU CAN!**


	14. 14: Office

**Thanks to Adrianna Agray, Jessica Jayne Bell, Guest of honor (x2 YAY), Guest, Nightwingsass and Rising Reaper for reviewing.**

 **PS- I know my brothers have weird minds when they start laughing when they see I have 69 replies... IF YOU DON'T, PRESERVE YOUR INNOCENCE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Maybe I can get Renegade to get it for me...**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _"It's Thaddeus." Dick giggled._

 _"Master Dick!" Alfred cried indignantly._

* * *

 **Dick's POV**

It's Monday. I arrived here Saturday.

It had been a while since I knew what day it was. I've known the _date_ but that's completely different from knowing the _day._

It made you feel surprisingly vulnerable...

Things between Bruce and I haven't gotten any better. I don't know if he still refuses to believe it's me...?

I woke up in my old bedroom. It was odd, how when I walked in absolutely _nothing_ had changed. It was like Alfred was afraid of cleaning my room.

I slept a whole 3.5 hours yesterday! That's just about the most sleep I've gotten in a year!

I think Alfie drugged me.

I had gone through three-quarters of my morning workout before I remembered I'm not with Deathstroke. I finished it anyway.

Jason was gone. The mansion was quiet.

Alfie was assigned to 'guard' me so I followed him around while he cleaned, and Bats was still pretending I didn't exist.

I wasn't used to having a lot of free time. Deathstroke ran a strict schedule.

Wake up. Warm-up. Train. Eat breakfast. Spar. Train. Spar. Eat dinner. Train. Study human weak spots. Spar. Sleep.

The only exceptions in that schedule was missions and punishments.

"Come, Master Dick, it's time for tea." Alfred spoke, gently jarring me out of my thoughts.

I got up and silently followed Alfred to the kitchen, where he grabbed a tea kettle and mixing bowl and began making tea and cookies. He would occasionally glance up at me, then return to his cooking.

"Did you sleep well Master Dick?" He was uncomfortable of my staring at him.

I shrugged. "Better than I have in a while." Technically, I didn't lie. Just didn't mention the nightmares.

"I hope you'll sleep even better tonight."

"It's appreciated." I said monotonously.

Alfred placed the cookies in the oven before wiping his hands and moving to sit by me.

"Master Dick, you know you can speak to me about anything, correct? Anything you tell me in confidence does not have to reach Master Bruce's ears." Why was he insisting on carrying out this conversation?

Alfred is the most stubborn person in the world though. If he wants to continue this conversation, this conversation _will_ be continued.

"I do."

"Then why must you be so quiet?" Alfred asked, taking one of my hands in his.

"Because that's what I've been taught to do for the past year!"

Alfred had nothing to say about that.

The oven beeped. Alfred got up and moved to take out the cookies and turn the oven off. He placed the tray of cookies and full teapot on the table in front of me.

"You should eat. You've gotten entirely too skinny." He placed a plate down in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed the plate away.

Alfred sighed. "Will you at least drink some tea?"

I nodded hesitantly. He took away the plate and placed a cup in front of me.

I drank.

And _damn,_ I hadn't realized how much I missed Alfred's cooking.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I hate school.

I see no point to sitting in a classroom where people _won't shut up_ for long enough for the class to hear what's being taught. Then we get passed homework no one knows how to do because _no one_ listened!

I take it back. I don't hate school. I hate the _students._

I sighed, walking up to my locker _J-31_ and entering it's combo: 17, 27, 7

Isn't that an easy combo? I memorized it as soon as I saw it.

I grabbed my Pre-Algebra book, along with my notebook, agenda, and pencil case.

I walked through the hallways, weaving through people with practiced ease. I entered Mr. Smithles class just before the bell rang. I quickly moved to my desk in the back and settled down for an entire class of math.

Mr. Smithles is one out of six of the teachers who actually has control of his class.

Mostly because everyone loves him. I mean, math isn't my favorite subject, but Mr. Smithles is my favorite teacher.

He lets us eat in class, and, if you're a _really_ good student, he'll let you sleep in class. He has an _awesome_ way of teaching, and he cracks _actually funny_ jokes. Not Dad jokes, funny jokes.

A buzzing sound resonated throughout the classroom.

The office was calling.

 _"Mr. Smithles,"_ A voice came on. You can never tell who's it is because the loudspeaker always changes the voice.

"Yes?"

 _"Can you send Jason Todd up to the office?"_

"He'll be right over!" He gestured towards me and I knew I was dismissed.

I reluctantly dragged myself out of the classroom and to the office. I opened the door.

And found three dead office aides.

You'll never guess who killed them, who was standing in front of me.

"Hello, Robin," Deathstroke laughed as he held a chloroform-soaked rag to my mouth. "Sweet dreams."

Then utter blackness.

 **This one is kinda short...**

 **Don't worry! I'll update a chapter a day now, because if I don't, my friend will murder me!**

 **I'll make the next one longer as well. Just had a little Writer's Block.**


	15. 15: Partners?

**Thanks to Fiercest-Dreamer, rose and 10, Guest, and MiriB for reviewing.**

 **And to answer Fiercest-Dreamer's question, Deathstroke knows the entire League's identities. Which includes Batman. And since he now knows Richard Grayson was the first Robin, the next ward is kind of the obvious ID, especially considering their shared attitudes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _"Hello, Robin," Deathstroke laughed as he held a chloroform-soaked rag to my mouth. "Sweet dreams."_

 _Then utter blackness._

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Coming out of unconsciousness is a strange thing indeed. Especially when tied to a chair.

There's that half a second where you completely forget what happened and are confused as to why you aren't staring up at your bedroom ceiling. Then it all comes rushing back to you, along with a burning headache at being assaulted by so many memories. As quick as it came, the headache vanishes, and you are again confused, this time for a few seconds. After that, you finally acknowledge your returned memories, and sift through them.

Depending on why you fell unconscious, those memories either bring panic, sadness, anger, or, and this is very rare, relief. Or a mixture of them.

I was panicked, angry, and sad all at the same time. And with that swarm of emotions comes more confusion.

So, in summation, once you wake up from _unconsciousness (_ meaning you didn't fall asleep, something else made you. Like a blow to the head, sedatives, etc.), you have a very confusing first minute or so.

For me, it was a little boring after that. I knew Deathstroke lay somewhere in the same building I did, and if that's not terrifying enough, he captured me. From school.

And he had _completely_ stripped me of weapons.

Well this sucks.

There was no point in testing the bonds, but I did anyways. And _Jeez,_ were they _tight._

The door banged open. Deathstroke was walking briskly towards

"Jason Todd, also known as Robin, the Batman's protege."

I couldn't help it. I had a snarky side, so I made a snarky comment.

"Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, the Terminator."

A smack. My teeth clacked together, sending shocking jars throughout my body. I tasted blood. My vision was a little fuzzy. All with one slap. I was suddenly very, very, very, VERY _, VERY, **VERY**_ frightened.

Even with my weapons I would be terrified of this man.

"You will address me as sir, _when you are permitted to speak_. Speak out of turn, and you'll understand why I'm one of the most feared men on the earth, yet have never been caught." Deathstroke's voice was angry now.

I had a feeling I'd be learning first-hand what one of Dick's bad days were like.

I suddenly didn't want to know what had happened to him in here.

* * *

 **Richard's POV**

I was getting worried. Jason was still gone. Alfred said he's probably being his rebellious self.

I'd agree, but Jason and I decided after school was a good time to start Acrobats 101.

So, it was reasonable I was worried, right? I wasn't being paranoid?

I wanted to go check on him, but I guess I'm not allowed to leave the house. While I'm alone in my room, I'm wearing a shock collar that will electrocute me into unconsciousness if I move past the gate.

I guess tonight is as good a time as any to break out. That way I can also figure out if I was being paranoid, because Alfred said he'd be home by nightfall.

If he wasn't home by then, well, Batman would keep an eye out. _Keep an eye out._

Not actively search. Not ask the principal questions. Not check the school's security cameras. _Keep an eye out._

UGH! I HATE that guy! Has he learned NOTHING from the Team missing for a few extra hours and _me dying._

If Deathstroke _does_ have Jason, though, it's for a bargaining chip. He won't kill him. If _Joker_ has him he'll want to... savor the kill.

So Jason won't be dead when I find him. He'll most likely wish he _was,_ but he won't be.

That's all that matters. I can _force_ any damned healer I wanted to fix him up.

It was almost 9. Bats descends to prepare for patrol at 9:30. I'll have the 30 minute gap between 9:30 and 10:00 to get the collar off, grab my weapons, for I knew Alfred kept them in a hollowed-out bench in the kitchen, hack the security outside and _get out._

Should be simple enough, right? Right. Because Alfred would be in the Batcave as well, and they had been _stupid_ enough to leave me with a television plucked into the main core and I had hacked the inside cameras when no one was looking yesterday.

I sighed and flicked the knife out my wrist. It doesn't hurt _too_ bad, that may be because I have a high pain tolerance now, though.

The Nth **(1)** metal cut easily through the inhibitor collar, almost as if it were butter. I grinned as the cold air greeted my neck.

For a split second I was tempted to just run out the window and be _free_ for the first time in a year. Possibly longer than that. I reminded myself I needed my weapons in order to save Jason and used my knife to slide into the area between the door and the door frame, completely cutting the lock off. I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me, hurrying in the direction of the kitchen.

As predicted, Alfred and Bruce were in the Batcave, and I grabbed my weapons as quickly and quietly as possible, buckling them on. I moved to the living room, slipping out the window next to the door.

I moved nimbly to the gate, grabbing the lowest branch on the tree nearest it, and swinging up until I leaped over the sharp tops. I rolled as I landed, so as not to focus the impact on one area.

There was one thing I needed to take care of before I left Gotham though. In order to take down Deathstroke, I needed a partner.

Catwoman does still owe me one.

* * *

 **(1) Nth metal is what Deathstroke's armor is made of, and is virtually indestructible.**

 **This isn't as long as I would've liked it to be, but I'll be updating again tomorrow, so don't kill me!**

 **Review please, and thoughts on the partnership? Depending on your reactions, she will have differing 'jobs' in the partnership. If you _really_ don't like it, she can just take down the Slade-bots, and the two temporary partners don't have to speak to each other.**


	16. 16: Preparation

**Sorry it's a little late- I got sick and then I had to go to a B-day party. It's my one-year anniversary on Fanfiction! Thought I'd celebrate by writing a lot!**

 **Thanks to Nightwingsass, HetaliaIShipIt, Guest of honor, MiriB, Nightwingsass, Guest of honor, and Reader IM for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _There was one thing I needed to take care of before I left Gotham though. In order to take down Deathstroke, I needed a partner._

 _Catwoman does still owe me one._

* * *

 **Richard's POV**

I leaped to the next rooftop with a born grace. I grinned to myself, running to the edge and hurrying down the fire escape. I smirked inwardly at the familiarity of the crappy neighborhood as I jimmied my way into the window.

I slipped into the window and moved silently into the bedroom, where Selina was looking for her whip. She looked up, saw me, and jumped in fear.

"Hey Selina." I smirked.

She blinked owlishly. "I'm hallucinating." She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Believe what you will, but the fact remains that I require assistance and you still owe me a favor. Besides, I'm sure you don't want Jason to die."

Her eyes narrowed. "What does this have to do with Jason?"

"Deathstroke has him. Which I guess is better than Joker having him, but Deathstroke's a master interrogator. Will you help me?"

She stared. "How are you alive?"

"Things will be explained, but right now, Jason matters more. Perhaps I'll explain on the way. _Will you help me_?"

She pursed her lips. "For Jason, yes I will. Bruce was stupid to bring in another Robin."

I giggled, before regaining my composure. "That's all I ask. And thank you for agreeing with me."

She nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Now." I turned, slipping out the window I entered before glancing back. "You coming, slow poke?"

She hurriedly grabbed her whip before quickly following me to the roof.

"Where is Deathstroke?"

"Most likely in his hideout a few miles outside Gotham. It's the best guarded one."

"You mind explaining how you know all this?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do mind."

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Deathstroke left after he stabbed a knife through my forearm, pinning it to the chair. It's gone numb and cold from blood loss, but only because I don't let it move. If it moved bolts of pain will strike up my arm, into my neck, down my back, and around my ribs.

May I say, OW!

The worst part is the anticipation. I know that at any moment, Deathstroke could bust in and do much more. I only hoped and prayed that Batman would come soon, but some part of me knew that wouldn't happen.

It was mostly because of how little faith Bats had in me. I don't show up after school, he thinks I'm off doing drugs somewhere. Or something of the sort. Unless he has proof I'm captured, he won't believe it. Even the dead bodies may not be enough to convince him.

And Deathstroke is smart, he wouldn't have left any proof.

Then there's the fact that Bats wouldn't know how to find me. Dick is probably the only person who could locate me and he A.) is on lock down and B.) Bats would never work with him and most likely vice versa.

So there was no hope for me. And that pisses me off. A lot.

Why? Why did it have to be me? I mean, seriously! In case you didn't notice, my life kinda sucks ass! I don't know if it was better or worse when I was living on the streets! I got enough food then, and I didn't have criminals trying to gun me down at every possible moment! Even when I'm not Robin, I'm Bruce Wayne's ward.

And that sucks.

I can't fight back, because then questions are asked. Of course, I can fight back more than Dick was allowed to, but I grew up on the streets!

Why couldn't my life have been normal? I wish I could complain about my backpack being to heavy or my girlfriend being too clingy or my teacher being too bitchy, but I don't have time for that crap!

The only friend I have are the Team and Babs, and she's off in Chicago with her dad on vacation. Besides, they're not even my age!

Well, technically Conner's about 4, so no one's near his age either, but he's about 18-ish in maturity and knowledge and build and all that crap.

That makes Dick like 16/17 right? Jeez, I'm 15.

The door banged open.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

 **Richard's POV**

It had taken us only about half an hour to reach the hideout, which is pretty good, for being on foot. Bats will have just started patrol, probably not even worried about Jason. He can go to hell.

I was talking quietly with Seli-Catwoman, discussing our battle plan.

"Okay, we'll both take care of the guards, you'll deal with the Slade-bots, and I'll deal with Deathstroke. You can come offer assistance when your done." I smirked inwardly at her reaction.

"Are you kidding me?! How about the other way around?" She whispered loudly and angrily.

"You really think you can take Deathstroke on?" I hissed.

"I'm a safer bet than you are!"

I laughed dryly. "With all due respect, namely _none,_ you don't know me, nor what I've been up to for the past year. You think I'm wearing this costume to confuse the Slade-bots? Yeah-no. I wear it because I'm his apprentice. Or I was." I muttered quickly and quietly.

She stared. And she stared. And she stared. Then she nodded. "But I'll come and help after I take down the Slade-bots."

"Fine." I growled.

We moved silently through the woods towards the hideout. Time to get Jason back. Before Deathstroke does something truly horrible.

* * *

 **Yeah. So I'll try to update soon, but I have to clean my room.**


	17. 17: So CLOSE

**Thanks to for reviewing!**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update! I published a new story! Plus, writer's block. And I found an AWESOME fanfiction I read in like, an hour. Then I watched the first episode of Sherlock...**

 **I really need to stop starting really good TV shows.**

 **If you're a Supernatural fan, please check out my story, _The Fallen & the Falling _and _Family_ _!_**

 **Luckily, we're only a few (2-5) chapters away from this story turning into a series of related one-shots! Still unsure whether or not I should publish a new story for them or not, because, well, this story would _technically_ be finished, because the main question would be answered.**

 _ **Can the team save him, or is he lost to them forever?**_

 **What do you think? I already have my mind made up about which way I'm ending the story, so... yeah. Don't make suggestions. I like my way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _"Fine." I growled._

 _We moved silently through the woods towards the hideout. Time to get Jason back. Before Deathstroke does something truly horrible._

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

Catwoman was handling the Slade-bots with an air of calm and ease.

Once the Slade-bots who still stood guard realized the threat wasn't being dealt with easily, most moved to help.

I slipped around the fight, unseen and unheard. I easily took down the remaining three still posted at the door and slipped into the hideout.

My eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness. I flitted through the hallways, an unheard shadow scurrying through the lair with ease. I came to an immediate stop right by a hallway so full of flight, it took me a second to be able to see correctly again.

I pushed down the memories that resurfaced as I moved steadily down to the room at the end of the hall.

I reached up, preparing myself for what lay behind that door when a familiar voice echoed from behind me.

"What, pray tell, are you doing, _Apprentice?_ "

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

 _It hurt, it hurt, **oh god did it hurt!**_

The door eventually had opened, but Deathstroke wasn't the one to enter. He hadn't known whether to feel relieved or not, considering it was the Joker who stepped in instead.

And he carved, and he burned, and he tore, and he _laughed,_ and _it **hurt!**_

"Ya know," he licked a lip, slicing through my arm, and I didn't have the energy to scream through the gag, "I wasn't too fond of leaving Arkham so soon. Bats was pretty angry when I threatened little you a few months ago," He hummed, tapping the bloodied knife against his lips, leaving a smear, "Then who comes along but my old pal, Deathstroke! He offered me something irresistible," He leaned down, lips so close to my ear I could feel his every breath, and he whispered, "The offer to stop another bird's wings," The blade pierced through my shoulder and I _felt_ and I _heard_ as my shoulder blade shattered. He leaned back, "So tell me, Birdy, how does it feel," The blade was yanked out, only for my other shoulder to experience the same agony, "Knowing you can never fly again?"

He laughed maniacally, yanking the blade out once again with an angry _squelch._

"You know, the old Robin, he may have started working with Deathstroke, but I don't think he ever truly _broke_ until he realized Bats had replaced him. The look on his face," A hoot of laughter, _just make it stop, just make it stop,_ "It was priceless. You can imagine Deathstroke's surprise when he first met you, he didn't _immediately_ slit your throat. Instead, he _went easy on you._ It looks like someone has a soft spot," He sang gleefully, cleaning the knife on his purple tux.

He hummed in mock-thought, "What to do, what to do," He stared at me, cocking his head to the side, "Why so serious?"

He cackled.

"Normally, I'd say 'Let's put a smile on that face'and carve you a new one, but that seem a bit repetitive, doesn't it?"

He turned, placing the knife down on the rack, "So instead," He picked up a different tool, "Let's bust a gut, shall we?"

He turned around, smacking the crowbar into his hand.

 _Oh god, it was too much, please stop, pleaseplease, no more!_

The Joker advanced, cackling merrily.

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

I turned around, glaring at my old mentor.

"I am _not_ your _apprentice._ Not anymore," I growled, drawing my dual swords in a swift, practiced motion.

"Yes, I've noticed," He drawled, drawing his own broadsword with just as much, if not more, ease, "Do you really believe that will last? That you won't succumb to my will again?"

"That's never going to happen," I snarled, "I'm stronger than ever! As Tennessee Williams once said 'Caged birds accept each other, but flight is what they long for'. This bird just grew it's wings back, and nothing is going to keep me from flying."

"That's cute," Deathstroke taunted, "But what about the other bird in there? A certain clown is with him, and I don't believe he'll be flying anytime soon..."

I growled, hurling towards him. Our clashing swords sent sparks flying in all directions.

"You always did care too much," He sighed and I snarled, reaching up with one of my legs and kicking him back a few steps, "Maybe you should learn why," He reached into his pocket, and, knowing what he was about to do, I tackled him, stupidly dropping my swords.

He easily threw me off of him, running towards me as I jumped up, fending myself off from his rapid attacks. I flipped over his head when he tried to startle me by sweeping my feet out from under me after throwing a bunch of punches.

The idea is that I'll be so focused one where his hands are, I won't notice his feet until it's too late.

(Un?)Fortunately, he taught me better than that, and I went on the offensive, making my moves unpredictable.

 _Front punch, roundhouse kick, back kick, front punch, front punch, spear hand, palm thrust, back kick, front kick, side kick._

And suddenly, we were trading blows. He just suddenly stopped defensive, going on offensive, and I wasn't ready to give up offensive.

I grabbed his wrist after an attempted front punch, throwing him over my hip and slamming him into the ground a few feet away. With a growl, he quickly arose, kicking me in the ribs. I snarled, grabbing the foot before it could fall to the floor. He snapped his foot up, into my unprotected chin, and I was thrown a few feet away.

He lunged at the opportunity, kicking me in the stomach hard enough that I flew off the ground only for him to slam his elbow down into my back, sending an echo around the hallway as ribs cracked and I cried out in surprise.

Not pain. This kind of pain was to be expected daily.

I snarled, swinging my feet around to kick him away. He grabbed one of my feet, raising me above the floor as he threw me into the opposite wall alike a ragdoll. He again lunged, shattering my cheekbone as I tried to rise again.

Then the blows kept coming, seemingly from everywhere. Whenever I attempted a retaliation, it was thrown back in my face, occasionally literally.

Just when I started coughing up blood, the blows stopped.

A black figure was standing between Deathstroke and I.

"How _dare_ you hurt my kitten, you _stupid bastard!"_

* * *

 **Again, terribly sorry, this was quite a short chapter as well.**

 **But, regretfully, I had writer's block. And then Supernatural gave me a bunch of plot bunnies and well, I'm not very comfortable with this chapter as is, but it's late and I really must go to bed soon.**

 **Ta-Ta~**


	18. 18: A New Home

**Disclaimer: MyLittleRobin does not own Young Justice.**

 **Me: Yes, I do.**

 **Disclaimer: Call the mental hospital. I told them they let her out too soon.**

 **Me: WAIT, WHAT?! NO I PROMISE TO BE GOOD!**

 ***Is dragged away***

 **Disclaimer: This is MyLittleRobin's excuse for updating so late. Disclaimers are bitches, apparently.**

* * *

 **Previously on** ** _Lost Forever:_**

 _A black figure was standing between Deathstroke and I._

 _"How_ _ **dare**_ _you hurt my kitten, you_ _ **stupid bastard!**_ _"_

* * *

 **Renegade's POV**

Catwoman was furious. But she was no match for Deathstroke when someone got in between him and his _apprentice._

She did do a good distraction though. Good enough for me to escape? Probably. Did I escape? Hell no.

Jason was still in here somewhere.

Catwoman knew what she was getting into. Jason didn't.

So, if he left Catwoman here to fend for herself while he retraced his steps to the room Jason was most likely in, and she dies...

She signed up for this.

He didn't.

Jason couldn't _possibly_ comprehend the _fear_ and the _pain_ and the _guilt_ and the _secrets_ and the _loneliness_ and the _stress_ and _everything about this life._

But once you enter this life, the only exit is death.

And, as I've learned, even death can't keep you away sometimes.

I didn't hesitate this time, I barged through the door, flicking my wrists to allow my blades to come out.

Jason was kneeling in the middle of the floor, Joker above him, holding Jason's hair and prepared for another strike with the crowbar. A discarded, bloody chair lay in pieces a few feet away from me.

Thinking fast, I hurled a chair leg at Joker, hitting him straight in the back.

Startled, he released Jason, who fell to the ground with a sickening _squelch._

"Well, hello, have we met?" Joker giggled.

My grin turned sadistic as I pulled a knife out of one of my many secret pockets, "You seem familiar, maybe we could discuss it sometime?"

His smile mirrored mine as he pulled his own knife out, "Sounds like a blast!"

Joker lunged, swiping at my stomach, which was easily dodged.

I lunged, the Joker cackled, and his echoing laugh was abruptly cut off by me slitting his throat.

He gurgled and fell to the ground.

"What, did you expect some epic fight? Hate to break it to ya, but I've been trained by the two best of the best," I growled, looking down at the sputtering clown, "Oh, stop being a baby, you'll survive... Maybe."

I darted to Jason, avoiding the quickly widening pool of blood, and knelt down, desperately searching for a pulse.

None.

Well, shit.

He scooped the battered, destroyed body into his arms, looking down at the younger boy.

"Well, I have a way to save you," I sighed, "But you're not gonna like it."

I threw a few capsules down the hallway Deathstroke and (possibly) Catwoman were in, before darting through the secret door in the back of the room, towards the room illuminated green.

 _3..._

 _2.._

 _1..._

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Darkness.

A light at the end of the tunnel.

 _"Don't go into the light."_

A common saying, so one would hold on and not pass into the afterlife.

But with the light, pulsing through that door, also came a happiness, a _peacefulness,_ I had never felt in my entire life. A light that attracted, and without realizing, I began moving towards the white light.

Didn't I _deserve_ some peace? After my craphole of a life, didn't I deserve happiness? Didn't I deserve the easy way out?

Like anyone cared anyway, so it's not like I was letting someone down. I was _expendable._

I reached for the light that I was right in front of now, feeling the promises of peace and happiness that came as it swirled up my fingers.

The white light was suddenly corrupted, turning a light green, while somehow signfying the darkness that is life.

It froze, but burned. I was drowning, but it was shoving the air back into my lungs. My skin, being pulled, stretched, _painfully oh so painfully_ over the fatal wounds, a brutal healing.

I had to _get out._ I didn't _want this,_ I didn't _deserve it._ I wanted the white light, the _promises,_ the _happiness,_ the _peace._

My head broke the surface, and I realized I was in water.

I screamed, ribs sliding harshly back into place, jerking out of pierced organs.

I looked around at the hazy shapes, desperately searching for an escape, sprinting for the rock nearby.

All I knew was I had to _get out,_ and _now._ This pulling, stretching, burning, freezing pain was coming from the water, and I had to _get out._

I scrabbled up the rock wall, probably cutting up my hands and feet pretty badly, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I sat on the rock for a split second, and there was a rush of adrenaline and I still wanted, _needed to get out._

I scrambled up, desperately searching for an exit, even though my sight still hadn't cleared. I had to find any way to get away from this abnormal, evil green light.

I found one, stumbling towards it, before I felt two strong arms envelope me.

I struggle, yelling in fear and pain, still hurt from _whatever_ that lake with that horrifying green light is.

But the arms never moved, firm, but gentle. Warm. Comforting.

Like the light.

I stopped struggling. The arms began to move and I clung to the body, because I wanted the comfort.

No. I _needed_ the comfort.

We sunk to the rocky ground.

The arms seemed hesitant, but eventually they wrapped around me again, and I sobbed in relief.

I could feel. I could sorta see. A black blur above me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, my other senses came back.

First came smell.

Leather, kevlar. A little sweat.

If something smelled like comfort, this was it.

Was it Bats?

Maybe this was the turning point in the relationship, the part where he became more like a father.

After that, came hearing.

The irritated splash of the lake.

The calming breath of- Bats?

I still wasn't sure.

Finally, everything cleared.

My breathing slowed and I calmed.

"D-D-Dick?" I stuttered out, looking up at the mask hiding his face.

A huff of breath, almost like a chuckle.

"How'd ya know?"

"You j-just told m-me." I smirked.

He chuckled, "Feel up to moving?"

I shifted, hissing when I moved my ribs, shaking my head.

"No, I don't- woah!" He cupped his arms under my knees and back, smoothly picking me up, without jarring my injuries.

"You climbed out pretty quick, it probably didn't heal all your internal injuries." He walked out of that room, and I felt a strange sense of relief when he threw a few capsules in there and the room exploded.

"Give a guy a little warning, please."

"My apologies, however, we must move swiftly if we hope to explode the building with Deathstroke and the tech I stole still in here. Deathstroke is probably gone already but oh well."

"Where are we going?"

He looks down at me, "I have a safe house. You need to finish recovering and I need to... make new costumes for us, I guess."

"What's wrong with the ones we have right now?"

"I'm right in assuming you don't want to go back to Batsy?"

...Did I want to go back?

He had taken me in, when he had no obligation to do so. Given me a home.

But choosing between Dick and Bruce...

Dick came for me. He was offering me a new home, one where we would care about each other.

We'd fight crime together, like brothers.

I always wanted a brother.

I nodded, "Yeah... I don't want to go back."

"Well then, you can't keep your Robin costume and... I want out of my mentor's shadows. First Batman, now Deathstroke. I'm going to be my own... anti-hero. That has a nice ring to it."

Dick turned around, throwing more bombs down to hallway before quickly leaving as the building started collapsing.

A giggle, "Whoops."

* * *

It had taken Dick about 45 minutes to reach his safe house.

It looked cozy, almost like a cabin, but not quite.

But that didn't matter, none of it mattered.

Because home wasn't a house, wasn't an object.

It was a person.

The person who saved me.

The person who gave everything to save me.

The person who would do anything to save me, and had done everything.

I only just realized, I reciprocated the feeling.

Home was Richard Grayson.

And he was the best home I could ask for.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS LIKE THAT!**

 **I FEEL HORRIBLE!**

 **I JUST HAD A LOT OF CRAP GOING ON AND NOW I THINK IT'S OVER BUT I CANNOT PROMISE!  
**

 **I'LL TRY AND GET ANOTHER ONE UP SOON!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF JUST A :) OR A :(**


	19. 19: Lost? Maybe a Little

**WAIT BEFORE YOU KILL ME-**

 **Happy New Year's!**

 **GUYS,** ** _GUYS I have 107 REVIEWS asdfghjkl_** **.**

 **BUT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET SO MUCH FEEDBACK I LOVE YOU GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I FEEL SO BAD!**

 **Oh! To Adrianna Agray, I do plan for that to be one of the first one-shots I will make, however I don't think I can smoothly fit it into the main storyline :P Sorry I've made you wait so long, I promise to try and make it as good and plausible as I can, just for you. *huggles***

 **Sorry it took so long again. I had a horrid case of writer's block. :/**

 **BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **(I might revise this story at a later date, just because I think it could be better than it is right now- I'll keep you updated on the one shot collection).**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

 **Previously on _Lost Forever:_**

 _Home was Richard Grayson._

 _And he was the best home I could ask for._

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Sadly, awakening from the deep throes of unconsciousness has become somewhat of a normality in my life.

There's that split second where you think ' _do I **have**_ _to get up today?',_ usually accompanied by a headache which differed in intensity.

But in all my years (barely one year actually, but that's not the point) I'd never felt... _this_ type of headache.

It was... pulsing. Not like a painful pulsing, more like _my foot is asleep and it won't wake up_ pulsing. But not. More foreboding. As if the whole world knew I wasn't supposed to be alive- and I wasn't.

I could remember that now. The _beautiful_ light that had been harshly yanked away like taking donuts from a cop (yes, I've done it before and believe you me, taking candy- any food really- from a baby _is not easy_ so don't use that comparison.)

But this sense of- of _wrongness,_ of _not_ _belonging-_ it was terrible. Horrifying.

Like if an entire crowd was staring at your back and when you turn around they just stare harder, like you were an abnormality-a **_freak_.** Like they're waiting for something.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the wavering candlelight on the bedside table my head was turned towards.

I heaved a small sigh of relief as the headache backed off a little, watching as the flame fluttered and flickered precariously, almost plunging the entire room into darkness, before returning to its wavering.

The door shifted open, gliding roughly on rusted hinges that went with the rest of the dingy room.

Dick walked in, and it appeared he had changed into civvies. It _also_ appeared that he had been cooking, if the tray with indiscernible contents in his hand was anything to go by.

(I had not realized it until later, but once he walked in, that feeling of not belonging completely vanished.)

He fell into an easy smile when he saw I was awake, and in the dim light of the candle, I couldn't even see his scars.

"You're awake!"

I smiled back, "I guess I am."

"Good- now you don't have to eat your soup cold, because, well, I wouldn't have warmed it back up," Dick smirked cheekily.

He grinned and placed the tray I had noticed earlier on the bedside table, before sitting me up, placing my pillow in front of the headboard, and making sure I was comfortable in my upright position.

"Hungry?" He asked after a little bit.

I stared for a second, completely spaced out, before I actually registered what he had said, "Starving, actually."

He smirked, one corner of his mouth pulling up, "I don't blame you. Coming back from death isn't exactly an everyday occurrence."

He swung an overhanging table over the edge of the bed, before placing the soup in front of me.

"Sorry it's a little bland," He started, "I just didn't want to test your stomach after your ordeal."

"No, no that's fine," I sat up a little more, "I doubt I could stomach it as well. It was kind of you to do everything you've done for me."

He shrugged, "It was nothing, I just didn't want someone to go through what I did if I could stop it."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, picking up the spoon next to the bowl with my surprisingly steady hand.

"You'll feel a little energetic for the next few days, nothing to worry about. Think of the Lazarus Pit as really concentrated adrenaline. Enough to bring a dead man back to life even if he's been dead as long as a month. Just try and resist the urge to get out of bed, your ribs are still pretty messed up."

I hummed in understanding, before slurping down the chicken noodle soup with way more noodle and soup than chicken.

I didn't mind. If I had been living on the streets I would've died for a warm meal like this.

All too soon, I was scraping the bottom of the bowl. I (most definitely did not) pouted down at the empty bowl.

Dick grinned and took the bowl, placing it on the tray with barely a clatter, before handing me the glass of water also on the tray.

He smirked, "Gotta stay hydrated."

I chucked the cool water and the conflicting temperatures of the soup I just ate and the water I was drinking made me pull a face. Dick's smirk grew.

I (did not) pouted (again) at him.

"This is just a temporary safe house we'll have to move soon if we want to keep it that way. We're going to wait for a few days though, let your ribs heal up a little more, then we'll be off. Apartment hunting, I guess?"

I grinned. The thought of him and I sharing an apartment- _two homes in less than a day, good job, considering you've been homeless practically your whole life!_ \- made me incredibly happy and all the more anxious to heal.

"Y-yeah that sounds great."

"Cool beans," Dick giggled, patting me on the knee and grabbing the tray before grinning over his shoulder, "Get some rest, you'll heal faster!"

And despite how energetic I was, I listened to him. I tried to settle myself on the surprisingly comfortable bed and settled in, already anxious for this whole new world in front of me.

A world with an older brother- a family member who genuinely cared for him 100%, who risked it all to get a practical stranger out of the clutches of the Bat.

A world with Richard Grayson.

Because some might say Dick Grayson was a lost cause. Others, that he was just lost.

And maybe that was true. But not to me.

He was lost to all but one.

 **THE ONE SHOT COLLECTION IS POSTED! IT'S CALLED LOST TO ALL BUT ONE! JUST SO YA KNOW THANKS AGAIN E'RYBODY :P**

 **I'M GONNA RUN BEFORE I START CRYING BECAUSE THIS STORY ENDED! THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS OVER AT LOST TO ALL BUT ONE.**

 **MYLITTLEROBIN OUT!**


End file.
